Constelações
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Por uma noite apenas, foi suficiente a vista das estrelas para que um presente perfeito surgisse diante de seus olhos. Mas, mais do que imagens se formando no céu, as mais perfeitas estrelas são vistas na Terra. –PRESENTE PARA HIWATARI SATIKO–
1. Escorpião

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Constelações  
**_**Escorpião**_

**Para: Hiwatari Satiko**

_**Revisado por Palas Lis**_

A noite estava muito bonita. A festa também estava bonita… agitada… e mesmo que ele fosse o centro das atenções, não se sentia tão à vontade quanto o resto dos convidados. Aliás, nem sabia da festa no começo da história. Não gostava de surpresas, mas ser mal-agradecido também não era de seu feitio – também não era agradecido.

Havia música, muitas pessoas conversando, pessoas _dançando_, pessoas que ele nem conhecia, para falar a verdade. Dava graças aos deuses de aquilo não ter sido em sua casa, assim não teria trabalho para limpar depois. Havia se desvencilhado de inúmeras conversas e sabia que se continuasse ali, diante da vista de todos, fazendo a coisa que melhor fazia – ser anti-social –, certamente alguém daria um jeito de tentar envolvê-lo numa conversa… e aquilo realmente o deixaria com vontade de bater na pessoa.

Descansou a taça de vinho numa pequena mesa e andou para fora do lugar. Era melhor fugir deles antes que fosse pego. Saiu pela porta dos fundos, observando a enorme piscina que ainda parecia estar intacta. As pessoas estavam distraídas demais lá dentro para se lembrarem que existia uma piscina ali, ou então, o dono da casa impedira terminantemente que alguém se aproximasse de lá.

Bom, não importando o motivo de o lugar estar vazio, era vantagem para ele. Apreciava ficar sozinho, apreciava o silêncio, e sabia que se aquela festa não fosse surpresa, ele certamente não estaria participando dela.

Andou lentamente ao redor da piscina, observando a água calma lá dentro. Ela refletia o céu, um céu bem limpo, com várias estrelas e sem lua. Parou de andar, virado para a piscina, observando os reflexos na superfície da água. Tinha a estranha sensação de que, olhando aquelas imagens, o céu estava sob seus pés.

Foi tirado bruscamente de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz feminina vinda do seu lado.

– Deveria tomar cuidado… a borda está escorregadia.

Ele virou os olhos dourados para encarar uma jovem, dona de grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, que estava ali, sentada a poucos metros de distância dele, com os pés cruzados em posição de lótus, observando a água da piscina também. Estava se perguntando quando ela tinha chegado ali, mas uma vez mais, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mesma voz.

– Desculpe. – ela disse, erguendo os olhos para ele. – É que eu te vi aí, tão distraído, e vim aqui, achei que pudesse cair na piscina ou alguma coisa assim… me enganei, pelo visto.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou, sem o mínimo de tato.

– Ah, desculpe. – disse novamente, sorrindo em seguida. – Eu sou Rin… Higurashi Rin. Prazer. Eu acho que nem deveria estar aqui, sabe? Minha onee-san me obrigou a vir. E eu nem conheço o aniversariante. Na verdade, não conheço ninguém mesmo.

– Higurashi… – ele repetiu lentamente. – Irmã mais nova de Kagome?

– Isso mesmo. – ela respondeu, levantando-se para ficar de frente para ele. – Você é…?

– Taisho… Sesshoumaru. – respondeu, parecendo pensar se responderia ou não.

– Ah… – ela arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, parecia ter ficado constrangida. – Então… bem… a festa é sua?

– Supostamente. – ele respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e desviando o olhar dela para fitar a água novamente.

– Não deveria estar lá dentro? – Rin perguntou, realmente parecia incomodada coma presença dele; ele estava começando a ficar curioso acerca do porquê.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a de soslaio, como se realmente não quisesse responder a pergunta, ou como se aquilo definitivamente não fosse do interesse da jovem. Ela desviou os olhos para água ao perceber aquilo, tentando voltar a falar algo coerente.

– Bom… não importa, não é? – ela tentou amenizar a situação, dando de ombros.

Ele voltou a fitar a água, assim como ela. O silêncio se instalou entre os dois por alguns segundos. Sesshoumaru não estava interessado em manter conversa alguma, desde que estava fugindo delas, enquanto que Rin não fazia idéia do que falar com o aniversariante que, por sinal, acabara de descobrir quem era.

Depois de continuar a observar a água por um certo tempo, a garota pareceu notar algo que não tinha percebido antes. Ergueu o rosto para o céu, como se quisesse confirmar o que estava vendo. Sorriu ao perceber que não era sua imaginação, que realmente estava lá e ela não tinha parado para observá-la ainda.

– Você… gosta de constelações? – ela perguntou, ainda fitando o céu num ponto fixo.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhá-la, mas ela não tirava os olhos do céu.

– Não conheço nenhuma. – ele disse, como se também não desse importância ao fato. Na verdade, já estava ponderando sobre voltar para dentro de casa e talvez tentar se esconder no banheiro. Provavelmente ninguém o encontraria lá.

– Então… bom… eu não lhe trouxe nenhum presente hoje, desculpe. – Rin parou de olhar o céu e virou-se para o homem, andando até ele, equilibrada na borda da piscina. – Mas, posso lhe dar um dos mais perfeitos presentes do universo, um que você nunca vai perder ou esquecer.

– Ahn? – Sesshoumaru virou-se para a jovem quando ela segurou-lhe o braço, puxando-o para longe da borda da piscina. – O que está fazendo?

– Se ficarmos na borda, podemos cair na água, então, é melhor nos afastarmos um pouco. – Rin explicou, parando a poucos metros da borda, lado a lado com ele, com os olhos voltados uma vez mais para o céu.

Ele encarava a garota, procurando algum modo de afastá-la de si. No que estava pensando, afinal…?

– Veja… – ela estendeu o braço, apontando o céu, ainda segurava o braço dele com a outra mão.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, continuando a encará-la, imaginando se já encontrara alguém tão atrevido antes.

– Vamos, olhe para o céu… se não olhar, não tem como eu lhe dar seu presente. – ela insistiu, olhando rapidamente para os olhos do rapaz de longos cabelos prateados.

Ele cedeu e finalmente olhou para cima. Sempre aprendera que não era muito bom contrariar loucos.

Rin estendeu a mão bem diante do rosto dele, apontando o céu cheio de estrelas.

– Está vendo aquelas três estrelas dispostas quase em linha reta? – ela indicou e ele buscou as tais estrelas, seguindo a linha indicada pela mão dela. Fez um gesto de cabeça afirmativo quando as encontrou. – Bom, elas são a "cabeça" da constelação de Escorpião. É fácil encontrá-las, portanto, é fácil achar a constelação completa. Agora, da estrela do meio, você traça uma linha imaginária, ligando três estrelas por vez… – ele continuou seguindo as indicações dela, formando a imagem traçada pela mão dela. Até que não era tão louco, nem tão difícil. Logo ela fez uma última curva, como que encerrando a constelação. – Aquelas três ali fecham a constelação, são a cauda do Escorpião.

Curioso, ele refez todo o caminho que ela indicara, percebendo rapidamente como a constelação – agora conhecida – conseguia destacar-se facilmente em meio a todo o emaranhado de estrelas do céu da madrugada. Nem ao menos percebeu quando ela se afastou dele, soltando seu braço e voltando para a borda.

– Viu? Ela não é perfeita? – Rin chamou a atenção dele para si. – É a minha constelação preferida. Na verdade, acho a constelação mais perfeita… entre as poucas que conheço, claro.

– Sim. – ele respondeu de uma maneira quase que automática, realmente impressionado com aquela nova descoberta. Nunca se interessara particularmente pelo céu, mesmo que lhe chamasse a atenção. Também nunca se importara em conhecer as estrelas.

– Aquela… a estrela que brilha mais forte… – Rin começou a falar, sem olhar para o céu, mas ele estava observando a constelação de novo. – Se chama Antares. É como o coração tanto da constelação, quanto do Escorpião.

– Você conhece muitas? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, virando-se completamente para ela.

– Algumas. – ela deu de ombros, virando-se e começando a andar na borda da piscina, como que se equilibrando. – Olho pra elas quando estou sozinha, quando não consigo dormir, ou quando não tenho mais o que fazer. Digamos que eu conheço o suficiente para encontrar alguma sempre que olhar para o céu à noite.

– Então conhece muitas… se olha para o céu todos os dias. – Sesshoumaru comentou.

– Não exatamente. – Rin sorriu da idéia dele, ainda continuando o percurso pela borda. – As constelações ficam no céu por muito tempo, meses… dois, três talvez, não lembro. Várias por vez… então, posso encontrar a mesma durante todos os dias de um mês.

– Hum…

– Estamos de madrugada agora. – ela olhou o relógio de pulso, parando de andar e em seguida, levantando a cabeça para olhar o céu. – Escorpião está no meio do céu… provavelmente no mês que vem ela vai aparecer mais cedo, mais cedo… até desaparecer e dar lugar a uma outra.

– Você entende bem delas. – ele comentou, olhando para a mulher ainda parada e observando o céu, distraída.

– Como já disse, um pouco. – Rin sorriu, encarando-o pelo canto do olho.

– Mais do que eu, com certeza. – Sesshoumaru andou pela borda, aproximando-se de onde ela estava.

– Bom, acho que está na hora de voltar pra lá pra dentro. – ela disse, virando-se de vez na borda e assustando-se com a presença dele tão perto.

Quando deu um passo para trás, tentando afastar-se dele, sentiu o pé escorregar. Sabia que isso podia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que, diabos, tinha que ficar tão perto da piscina? Mas antes que pudesse cair e sentir a água gelada tocar sua pele, dois braços fortes seguraram seus pulsos, puxando-a para longe da borda e do perigo de cair.

Com o impulso, foi inevitável que ela não se chocasse contra ele, sendo envolvida pelos mesmos braços que tinham acabado de lhe salvar.

– Er… – ela virou o rosto para ele, para perceber que estavam perto demais.

– Deveria tomar cuidado… a borda está escorregadia. – ele repetiu aquela mesma frase, fazendo-a ficar confusa por uns segundos e então, sorrir fracamente, não parecendo incomodada com a situação em que estava com aquele homem completamente desconhecido.

– É… acho que sim. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder antes que o silêncio pairasse sobre eles.

O ambiente não poderia estar mais apropriado para que ambos se divertissem pelo menos por aquela noite. Afinal, uma noite com alguém não podia significar muita coisa… talvez tivessem ficado daquele jeito por mais tempo, caso um barulho de algo quebrando não tivesse lhes invadido os ouvidos.

Eles viraram os rostos rapidamente na direção do barulho, imediatamente se afastaram, como se temessem serem vistos por outras pessoas. Pelo visto, um dos vitrais das janelas tinha acabado de despedaçar e alguém estava reclamando lá dentro. Pela altura da voz, Sesshoumaru com certeza deveria conhecer a pessoa que discutia.

– Inuyasha. – ele e Rin pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rin sorriu e ele apenas suspirou.

– Bom, acho que não quero estar aqui quando a casa for destruída. – ela disse, afastando-se dele e seguindo na direção das portas para entrar novamente na casa. – Foi bom… conhecê-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama. E, feliz aniversário mais uma vez. Até uma próxima.

Antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse a chance de se despedir, ela já tinha corrido para dentro de casa, fechando a porta logo ao passar, tentando disfarçar o lugar onde estava no momento.

Quando o aniversariante finalmente voltou para dentro da casa, para mais uma vez ser convidado a se sentar com pelo menos cinco grupos de pessoas diferentes, não conseguiu mais encontrar a jovem que lhe tinha mostrado as estrelas. Naquele momento, praguejou de uma forma quase inconsciente pela festa ser numa casa tão grande. Tinha perdido a única chance de ter uma conversa civilizada e interessante na noite de seu próprio aniversário.

Sesshoumaru rodou na cama pelo menos três vezes até acreditar que o celular estava mesmo tocando tão cedo numa manhã de sábado logo após a noite de sexta de sua festa, que tinha sido obrigado a ficar até pelo menos cinco horas da manhã, quando todos os convidados tinham ido embora, para poder finalmente voltar ao seu apartamento sossegado perto do centro de Tokyo.

Deixou que a primeira chamada caísse, mas foi inevitável, voltou a tocar insistentemente de novo. Depois de rodar pela quarta vez, tirando o travesseiro de cima da cabeça, pegou o pequeno aparelho, e segurando a vontade de arremessá-lo contra a parede, atendeu de má vontade.

– O que foi? – perguntou, mesmo sem saber quem ousava lhe acordar depois de apenas duas horas de sono.

– _Sesshy… estava dormindo?_ – a voz masculina do outro lado da linha perguntou, de maneira presunçosa.

Ele desligou o celular sem pensar duas vezes, jogando-o para cima da mesa do abajur ao lado da cama. Voltou a tentar dormir, mas o celular voltou a tocar insistentemente. Precisava contar até dez três vezes… precisava ter se lembrado de desligar o celular na noite anterior ou coisa parecida, assim, saberia que o homem do outro lado da linha provavelmente iria até seu apartamento para acordá-lo.

Pegou o celular mais uma vez e atendeu, mas não falou nada.

– _De mau humor tão cedo?_ – a voz era debochada. – _Imagino que ele não vá melhorar quando eu lhe lembrar que tem que ir até a Toudai_.

– Toudai? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, confuso com a dor de cabeça que estava começando a lhe irritar.

– _Isso mesmo… lembra que temos que defender a Universidade? Fazer o quê… vai querer ser o melhor advogado da cidade, tem que lidar com essas coisas de vez em quando_.

– Por que você não vai lá, Hakudoushi? – retrucou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, com vontade de socar alguma coisa.

– _Eles têm dinheiro… eles pagam… eles pedem o advogado. Você recebe, você apenas faz o que eles mandam e ganha o caso. Agora levante logo daí que a reunião está marcada para as nove. Não se atrase!_

Ambos desligaram o telefone ao mesmo tempo, sem precisar ao menos se despedir. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, contando até dez mentalmente. Tinha esquecido completamente do maldito processo. Mais cinco minutos tentando se controlar, e finalmente se levantou para se arrumar e seguir até a Universidade de Tokyo.

A reunião durou pelo menos duas horas. Apenas Sesshoumaru estava representando a própria empresa de advocacia. O idiota do seu sócio devia estar descansando em algum lugar muito interessante para se gabar depois. Estava mesmo irritado por falar tanto e explicar todos os detalhes dos processos várias e várias vezes ao conselho da Universidade. A única coisa que estava lhe consolando no momento era que o dia seguinte era domingo. Aquilo ia ser uma cura pra sua dor de cabeça.

Estava com fome, era quase meio-dia e nem tinha tomado café da manhã para conseguir chegar a tempo na reunião. O que o deixava mais irritado era que não era ele que tinha se atrasado, mas os conselheiros com quem teria a reunião. Podia ter comido antes de ir até o outro lado da cidade.

Andava a passos rápidos até o estacionamento do campus. Tão alheio estava a tudo que acontecia à sua volta que só parou de andar quando sentiu um _livro _bater na sua perna. Por dois segundos, perguntou-se como aquele objeto tinha batido em sua perna, para só depois, virar o rosto e perceber a situação completa: uma mulher estava caída de bruços no chão, com pelo menos cinco livros um pouco volumosos, espalhados pelo chão. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder se sentar, xingando de todos os modos possíveis num tom baixo o suficiente para ninguém mais ouvir, aparentemente ignorando as pessoas ao seu redor, e passando a mão pela roupa para se limpar.

– Isso tinha que acontecer justo comigo. – foi a frase que Sesshoumaru escutou quando abaixou-se para pegar o livro que estava perto do seu pé, olhando curioso para a mulher que ainda estava preocupada em limpar a própria roupa empoeirada para poder então prestar atenção aos livros caídos.

– Isso é perigoso. – Sesshoumaru disse, estendendo o livro e finalmente fazendo com que a mulher levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo.

Confirmou ali que se tratava de Higurashi Rin, reconhecera a voz. E ela parecia um tanto surpresa de encontrá-lo também. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru podia jurar que ela estava começando a corar.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela aceitou o livro dele automaticamente, deixando os outros de lado. – O que faz aqui?

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não devia ser da conta dela o que ele estava fazendo ali. Apenas depois de uns minutos em silêncio, ela pareceu entender o significado do olhar dele.

– Desculpe. – desviou os olhos dos dourados e então, finalmente recolheu os outros livros que deixara cair. Levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que ele. – Deve estar com pressa. Até outro dia… talvez.

– Reunião. – ele disse, antes que ela virasse para ir embora. – Uma reunião com o conselho da Universidade.

– Ahn… certo. – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, abraçando os livros com força e contendo a vontade de perguntar se ele trabalhava lá.

– Não trabalho. – ele respondeu, como se lesse os pensamentos da mulher, sem tirar os olhos dela. – Sou advogado contratado.

– Entendi. – Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas em compreensão. – Você não tem cara de advogado. Não parece gostar de defender as pessoas.

– Você não tem cara de médica. – Sesshoumaru retrucou, olhando para os livros e a roupa que já não estava tão branca com as manchas depois da queda.

Por um momento, Rin sentiu que ele ia completar a frase, mas ele não o fez, encerrando a sentença por aquilo mesmo.

– Ainda não. – ela respondeu. – Em alguns anos, espero.

– Boa sorte. – Sesshoumaru falou, dando as costas para sair do lugar, na direção que caminhava inicialmente.

Ele não esperou resposta, e Rin não se preocupou em responder alguma coisa, apenas voltou ao seu caminho, tal como Sesshoumaru. Se ele estava atrasado para alguma coisa, ela estava para chegar em casa e almoçar para começar a estudar para as provas.

Durante o resto da semana, Sesshoumaru ainda precisou voltar à Toudai pelo menos duas vezes. A única diferença naquelas duas vezes foi que não encontrou ninguém caindo diante dele no caminho de volta até o estacionamento. Surpreendeu-se mesmo quando pensou na possibilidade de encontrá-la mais uma vez.

Ao menos, as únicas vezes que a mulher voltava à sua cabeça era quando estava saindo da Toudai, o que realmente demonstrava que não precisava se preocupar em lembrar-se dela nos próximos dias. Teria certeza de marcar as próximas reuniões no seu escritório, onde não importaria se os membros do conselho chegariam atrasados ou não… ele poderia fazer outra coisa enquanto esperava.

Contudo, mesmo em casa, precisava tomar conta daquele processo, afinal, estava defendendo a universidade mais prestigiada de Tokyo, e não poderia ter uma falha sequer. Mesmo durante o sábado, terminou de revisar alguns processos atrasados e voltou a trabalhar no caso da Toudai. Esqueceu-se mesmo de pedir a comida do almoço, e só veio sair debaixo da montanha de papéis em seu escritório quando ouviu o som da campainha tocar insistentemente.

Suspirou e contou até dez, já imaginando quem era.

– Hakudoushi…

Levantou-se, jogando uma caneta em cima dos papéis e seguindo para a porta. Não se importou em avisar que estava indo, sabia que o outro continuaria insistindo na campainha. Abriu a porta com tanta força que teria avançado em cima do sócio, se um leve arquear de sobrancelhas não tivesse tomado conta de seu rosto com a visão que estava tendo.

– Alguma ocasião especial? Espero que não seja no meu apartamento. – Sesshoumaru disse, ao ver o outro vestido em trajes de gala, com o terno impecavelmente passado, a roupa sem nenhuma mancha sequer, e a mulher ao lado, num vestido social longo de tom esverdeado, e os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados, mais arrumados do que o normal de uma mulher.

– O que você ainda está fazendo parado aí? – Hakudoushi devolveu, no mesmo tom sério. – Sabia que ia esquecer. Ainda bem que vim mais cedo.

– Esquecer o quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, dando as costas e voltando a entrar no apartamento.

Hakudoushi acompanhou os passos dele, de mãos dadas com a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor. Fechou a porta ao passar.

– Lembra que… por incrível que pareça… você foi convidado pra ser o padrinho do casamento do seu irmão? – Hakudoushi falou lentamente, como se tentasse explicar a uma criança que dois mais dois são quatro.

– _Meio-irmão_. – Sesshoumaru disse, parando diante da geladeira para pegar um copo com água. – Foi idéia da noiva. E o que tem o casamento daquele idiota?

– É… hoje. – Hakudoushi sorriu debochado.

Sesshoumaru encarou o amigo por uns segundos, tentando descobrir se ele não estava mentindo. Mas era meio que difícil, levando em conta a mulher dele, muito bem vestida, e o próprio, mais arrumado que o normal.

– Você pode ficar no meu lugar. Estou terminando de analisar uns processos. – Sesshoumaru disse, deixando o copo de lado sem ao menos tomar um gole da água. Tinha esquecido completamente daquele maldito casamento. Por que as pessoas tinham aquela mania de casar nas horas mais inoportunas?

– Ficar no lugar uma ova. – Hakudoushi adiantou-se para empurrar Sesshoumaru ao longo do corredor no caminho certo. – Vá logo se arrumar, ou Higurashi manda caçá-lo para finalmente começarem o casamento.

Sesshoumaru ia protestar e possivelmente, bater em Hakudoushi pela ousadia. Mas aquele nome surtiu um efeito quase que mágico em seus ouvidos. Era o casamento de Kagome, a irmã dela estaria lá com certeza. Nem teve tempo de contrariar Hakudoushi, apenas seguiu por vontade própria até o quarto, de onde ouviu as últimas palavras quase gritadas do outro.

– Nós vamos indo na frente. Vê se não faz a merda de se atrasar!

Sesshoumaru suspirou, deixando os outros de lado e indo até o banheiro para finalmente começar a se arrumar. Se demorasse demais, seria mais atrasado do que a noiva, e aquilo não era uma boa coisa. Se bem que Hakudoushi chegara cedo demais no apartamento dele. Não tinha como se atrasar.

Quando chegou à cerimônia, nem metade dos convidados estava lá. E claro que a noiva era a que mais demorava. A cerimônia era tipicamente ocidental, com direito ao vestido branco e todo o resto. Foram pelo menos mais duas horas de espera até que o local estivesse lotado com todos os convidados e que finalmente anunciassem a entrada da jovem. Ele não trocou ao menos uma palavra com Inuyasha, na verdade, estava planejando como matar Hakudoushi por ter-lhe apressado tanto, e ele ainda tinha chegado mais tarde!

Ouviu uma música conhecida começar a soar por todo o lado, e então, todos os convidados se calaram e ficaram de pé. As portas da igreja se abriram para deixar que Kagome entrasse. Ele olhou para a cunhada por pelo menos dois minutos, até desviar os olhos dela, desinteressado e com os olhos cansados dos flashes. Apenas depois daquele simples movimento, seus olhos pararam sobre a mulher que estava praticamente à frente dele. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos em Kagome, e estava de braços dados com um homem um pouco mais alto, moreno. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque alto, com algumas mechas soltas, o vestido longo era de um tom azulado, que se moldava perfeitamente ao corpo dela.

Não tinha percebido em que momento ela parara ali, e talvez não a tivesse identificado pela mudança completa no visual esporte. A mulher sorria animada, trocava palavras rápidas com o homem ao seu lado, e voltava a olhar para a irmã mais velha ainda a andar pelo tapete vermelho.

Apenas quando Kagome alcançou o altar foi que os olhos de Rin cruzaram com os dele. Ela sorriu por um breve momento, e minutos depois, todos estavam sentados para iniciar o casamento.

Mais de uma hora de cerimônia, de lágrimas de convidados e principalmente da noiva, de fotos e mais fotos, de gravação, de conversas paralelas, até que finalmente se ouvissem as últimas palavras mais desejadas pelo casal: "Eu vos declaro marido e mulher".

Depois daquilo, os fotógrafos se apressaram em chegar até o casal para tirar mais várias e várias fotos antes que eles pudessem seguir para o salão da festa. Os convidados já estavam saindo aos poucos, discretamente… e ele foi o primeiro dos padrinhos a esgueirar-se para longe do altar e do tumulto. Quando conseguiu finalmente sair da igreja, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Hakudoushi lá fora, conversando com algumas pessoas, como sempre, acompanhado da esposa.

O dono dos olhos lilases se desviou do grupo com quem conversava e andou até Sesshoumaru, deixando a mulher conversar com outras mulheres.

– Hum… até que não foi tão ruim assim, não foi? – Hakudoushi disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e parando lado a lado com Sesshoumaru.

– Me lembre de nunca mais aceitar convites para casamentos. – Sesshoumaru replicou, levantando o braço para olhar o relógio: passava das dez da noite.

– Aposto que vou ter que lembrá-lo do dia do seu próprio casamento. – Hakudoushi continuou a falar, olhando a rua e os convidados, sem parar para encarar o amigo.

– Até lá, já terei enterrado você por me acordar cedo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, descendo as escadarias de entrada lentamente.

– "_Até lá"_? – Hakudoushi se apressou em descer as escadas e parar diante de Sesshoumaru, atrapalhando o caminho dele. – Você costumava dizer que não ia ter um casamento… ficou emocionado com a cerimônia do seu irmão?

– _Meio-irmão_. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu. – Ficar levantando e sentando tantas vezes bagunçou meu cérebro. Dessa vez, eu vou na frente.

Ele passou por Hakudoushi e andou ao longo da rua até onde deixara o carro estacionado. Ainda rodou pela cidade por uns minutos e por pura preguiça de ir direto para o salão de festas. Quando parou o carro no enorme estacionamento do lugar, deviam estar todos os convidados ali, menos os recém-casados, obviamente.

Quando entrou lá, a maioria das mesas estava ocupada, e claro que tinha uma reservada para a família e os noivos – como se eles fossem mesmo sentar com a quantidade de fotos que ainda iriam tirar –, mas não lembrava exatamente de estar incluído nessa mesa e nem queria. Andou direto até o bar e pediu vodka, afastando-se para ir até a área aberta do salão. O lugar era bem grande, e mesmo com a enorme quantidade de convidados, havia muito espaço livre. Andou ao longo do gramado por um tempo, longe das mesas dos convidados, bebendo um gole da bebida uma vez ou outra.

Parou quando alcançou uma fonte perto da entrada do salão. Olhou para o seu reflexo na água e bem atrás deste, o reflexo do céu. Levantou os olhos, mas o lugar estava tão iluminado que quase não conseguia ver as estrelas. Além disso, não conseguiria achar Escorpião entre as poucas estrelas que ainda conseguia ver.

Abaixou o rosto rapidamente quando ouviu música alta e aplausos dos convidados vindos da parte interna do salão. Bom, estava na hora da festa começar e de ele ir embora em pouco tempo.

– Sesshoumaru! Onde você vive se escondendo?! – Hakudoushi apareceu cruzando o gramado, apressado, até ele. – Estão esperando você lá dentro, sabia? Têm que estar nas fotos.

– Não se atreva. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, com o olhar mais cortante que sua impaciência lhe permitia lançar, sem precisar fazer movimentos bruscos para se fazer entender.

– Okay… até que não foi tão ruim. Já estava me preparando pra quando você arremessasse o copo. – Hakudoushi disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. – Pelo menos vamos entrar. Acho difícil que alguém o convença a tirar fotos.

Sesshoumaru seguiu Hakudoushi de volta ao salão. As pessoas conversavam distraídas e num canto reservado, os recém-casados tiravam fotos com todos os convidados possíveis. Ele sentou-se à mesa de Hakudoushi, com mais alguns velhos amigos e pessoas que também desconhecia. Não abriu a boca para alguma coisa além de beber vodka.

Já devia ter se passado meia hora desde que estava sentado ali, deixando o gelo da bebida derreter. Falou rapidamente com Hakudoushi e se levantou, com o pretexto de ir pegar mais vodka.

Quando parou diante do balcão e fez o pedido, virou o rosto rapidamente ao sentir seu braço ser puxado.

– Finalmente o encontrei.

Ele precisou piscar os olhos para compreender que Higurashi Rin estava ali, praticamente puxando seu braço, como se quisesse levá-lo para algum lugar – e realmente queria.

– Estão esperando você. Precisamos tirar uma foto com todos os padrinhos, não tente fugir. – Rin disse, olhando-o de maneira repreensiva.

– Eu não…

– Nem tente fugir. – Rin disse, mas não parecia tão animada para tirar a foto. – Eu não vou passar por isso sozinha. Se eu sou irmã da noiva e tenho que tirar fotos, você também tem que tirar.

– Sou só _meio-irmão_. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de corrigir.

– Vou planejar para que chegue em sua casa uma _meia-foto_. Agora venha. – Rin disse e, sem se importar com a opinião dele, puxou-o pelo braço até o local onde Inuyasha e Kagome ainda esperavam para tirar mais fotos. Era visível que Inuyasha estava começando a ficar irritado.

– Vai ficar me devendo uma por essa. – Sesshoumaru disse, mas não teve certeza se Rin tinha ouvido, ela não deu nenhum sinal de resposta.

Eles finalmente chegaram perto de Kagome e Inuyasha, e Sesshoumaru olhou para aquele _flash_ mais uma vez, tendo a impressão de que logo ficaria cego. Antes da foto ser batida – pelo menos umas cinco vezes – lançou um olhar para o lado de Kagome, onde Rin estava, sorrindo para a foto e de braços dados com aquele mesmo homem da igreja.

Quando o fotógrafo finalmente disse que estava acabado, ele foi o primeiro a se afastar, na direção da mesa em que Hakudoushi e a esposa ainda estavam sentados, sem perceber que Rin ainda o acompanhara com o olhar pelo menos metade do caminho.

Quando ele deu a volta pela cadeira de Hakudoushi para sentar-se, este levantou o braço, com um copo de vodka, oferecendo-o para Sesshoumaru. Ele pegou o copo e se sentou, ainda tendo que ouvir o breve comentário do sócio e contendo a vontade de realmente arremessar o copo contra ele.

– Não sabia desse seu lado fotogênico…

Ele não respondeu, apenas bebeu um gole da vodka e voltou a sua atenção para o ambiente à volta. Ficou apenas observando por um longo tempo e por mais duas doses de vodka. Não era do tipo que se embebedava fácil, mas percebeu que estava indo longe demais. Deixou o copo com a quarta dose de lado, pela metade. Apenas aí prestou atenção à música lenta que estava tocando no momento, com vários casais dançando na pista. Até mesmo Hakudoushi tinha levado a esposa para dançar e ele não tinha se dado conta.

Quando desviou os olhos da pista, pousou-os sobre a jovem de vestido azulado que estava diante do balcão, pegando duas bebidas, para se virar e sair dali. Sem pensar duas vezes – talvez mesmo sob o efeito da vodka –, levantou-se e seguiu até ela. Parou bem no caminho dela, fazendo com que a mulher quase derrubasse as duas taças de vinho.

– Vim cobrar pela foto. – Sesshoumaru disse, pegando as taças das mãos dela antes que ela tivesse chance de falar.

– O qu…?

– Me concede…? – ele deixou as taças na mesa mais próxima e estendeu a mão para Rin.

Ela piscou duas vezes até realmente entender o que estava acontecendo. Por aquele breve momento, ele achou a expressão dela divertida. Percebeu quando ela segurou sua mão e, sorrindo, seguiu com ele até a pista de dança.

Sesshoumaru a envolveu pela cintura e fez com que se aproximassem mais, com os rostos lado a lado, na menor distância possível.

– Já que cobrou pela foto… – Rin começou a falar, enquanto os passos seguiam a melodia lentamente. – Não vou mais providenciar a sua cópia da _meia-foto_.

– Melhor assim. Não ia aceitar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, guiando-a na música.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio nos minutos seguintes, apenas dançando. Foi Sesshoumaru que quebrou o silêncio daquela vez.

– Seu companheiro devia estar esperando a taça de vinho. – ele falou, lembrando-se do homem que a acompanhava momentos atrás.

– Se meu companheiro estiver vestindo um vestido longo rosa, com o cabelo amarrado em dois coques laterais… sim, ele deve estar esperando. – Rin respondeu. – Ah… e caso esteja interessado, o que eu _duvido muito_, quem estava me acompanhando antes era o meu irmão mais novo.

– Não estou.

– Claro que não. – Rin respondeu. – Para um advogado, que deve saber cada mínimo detalhe de seus casos… está um pouco desligado da sua própria família.

– Minha família não me paga para ser defendida. Não preciso saber nada deles. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem notar que a música tinha mudado, mas ainda continuava num ritmo lento.

– Claro… a mente dos advogados funciona por interesse. – Rin comentou, sorrindo. Também não prestava mais atenção ao som ou às outras pessoas.

– E a mente de uma médica? Deve se importar muito com todo mundo ao redor então. – ele replicou, abraçando Rin mais perto de si, evitando que ela esbarrasse em outro casal.

– É claro. Eu vou _consertar_ as coisas… salvar vidas. Eu me importo. – Rin respondeu, sentindo o rosto corar um pouco com a aproximação súbita. – E você? É do tipo que protege os inocentes? Importa-se com eles?

– Protejo os que pagam mais. – ele respondeu, curto e rápido.

– Muito direto. – ela riu; imaginava uma resposta parecida com aquela.

– É ilusão demais querer ser ético em nosso mundo. Mesmo como médica. – Sesshoumaru completou.

– Bom… acabou de me trazer de volta à Terra. – Rin afastou-se dele, encarando-o nos olhos, quando a música parou. – Acho que já foi o suficiente pela foto.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas continuou a observar a mulher.

– Até outra hora, advogado. – ela sorriu uma última vez.

– Até, doutora. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e vendo a mulher se virar para sair do lugar, com o mesmo andar elegante. Nem parecia a mesma que tinha caído bem perto dele, e sem nem estar de salto alto.

Ele ainda ficou parado por uns minutos, até que ela desapareceu entre os convidados e finalmente, a música mudou para uma agitada. Começou a se afastar antes que as pessoas começassem a esbarrar nele.

Deu uma olhada ao redor, avistou rapidamente Inuyasha e Kagome falando com Hakudoushi e os outros convidados que estavam naquela mesa. Não queria voltar até lá, nem parabenizar os dois. A cabeça começava a doer e também era tarde. Mais uma festa e tinha perdido a mulher de vista… não achava que conseguiria reencontrá-la.

Foi direto para a saída do salão. Precisava apenas de uma boa noite de sono para acordar de ressaca, não conseguir trabalhar no resto dos processos que deixara empilhados no escritório, e esquecer completamente da irmã de sua cunhada que provavelmente não veria nem tão cedo até ser obrigado a ir a alguma reunião de família idiota.

Ou pelo menos achava que era aquilo que aconteceria. Realmente tinha acordado de ressaca e não tinha conseguido revisar o resto dos processos, mas não apenas durante aquele domingo, como na semana que se passou e na seguinte, vez ou outra, pegava-se lembrando da aspirante à médica irmã de sua cunhada.

Era tarde de quarta-feira. Estava cansado da pilha de papéis que estava em sua mesa no escritório, Hakudoushi ficava entrando e saindo da sala a cada cinco minutos, trazendo e levando mais coisas. Ele não devia parar sentado um instante dentro daquela empresa. Sesshoumaru teve vontade de jogar todos os papéis no chão. Estava muito estressado. Precisava de ar puro. Olhou para o relógio digital em cima da mesa e viu que passava de 13h. Levantou-se, pegando o terno e as chaves do carro. Não fez questão de levar o celular, porque sabia que ou o desligaria, ou não teria um almoço pacífico.

Quando saiu da sala, descobriu que apenas o celular não era seu problema. Quase esbarrou com um Hakudoushi que se aproximava com mais duas pastas na mão, que lia distraidamente.

– Sesshoumaru… – ele parou de falar ao ver que o outro estava com o paletó em mãos e a chave do carro. – Pensando em ir a algum lugar?

– Almoço. – Sesshoumaru passou pelo outro, andando a passos rápidos, na direção do elevador privativo.

– Almoço? Você nunca sai para almoçar. – Hakudoushi falou, seguindo-o de perto. – Devia terminar de revisar aquela pilha de processos. Você está com a cabeça na lua ultimamente, sabia?

– Hakudoushi. Somos uma grande empresa… somos os sócios donos. Dê esses processos estúpidos para algum grupo de estagiários idiotas revisar. – Sesshoumaru disse, entrando no elevador.

– Depois vai se irritar quando eles fizerem alguma coisa errada. – Hakudoushi retrucou, com um arquear de sobrancelhas, colocando uma das mãos no bolso e deixando as pastas de lado.

– É pra isso que existe a expressão "demitido". – Sesshoumaru respondeu antes que as portas de metal se fechassem.

Ele esperou calmamente até que o elevador chegasse ao térreo, sem nenhuma parada em alguma das dezenas de andares. Era por isso que adorava elevadores privativos. Poucas pessoas tinham acesso a ele e isso atrasava menos a sua vida.

Não se importou em cumprimentar alguém no caminho, apenas foi até o estacionamento, onde deixara seu carro, e saiu dirigindo, sem ter um destino certo. Só não queria ter que voltar tão cedo para a empresa. A última coisa em que sua cabeça estava concentrada naquele momento, era nos processos que tinha que tratar. E o caso da Toudai estava lhe dando muita dor de cabeça, especialmente porque pensar na Toudai o fazia lembrar-se de Rin, que estava fazendo o curso de medicina lá.

Tinha que admitir… pensar nela estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Nem podia ir para a varanda do próprio apartamento durante a noite, que a única coisa que fazia era procurar as estrelas que ela lhe mostrara e lembrar-se principalmente de _como_ ela lhe ensinara a ver a constelação de Escorpião.

Parou num sinal, apoiando o braço na porta e suspirando demoradamente. Olhou o retrovisor de relance, mas rapidamente voltou os olhos para o espelho, querendo confirmar o que estava vendo. Do outro lado da rua, ela estava lá, sentada num banco lendo alguma coisa numa folha de jornal enquanto comia uma barra de chocolate, despreocupada. Tinha voltado ao visual esporte, de calça, camiseta regata e os cabelos amarrados de qualquer jeito.

Só voltou a si quando ouviu a buzina do carro atrás, indicando que o sinal já tinha aberto há algum tempo. Engatou a primeira marcha e acelerou, não demorando a encontrar um retorno.

Estacionou um pouco antes da praça onde ela estava. Deixou o paletó e a gravata dentro do carro, travou tudo e andou na direção da mulher. Ela ainda estava olhando alguma coisa nos jornais, não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, só quando ele sentou ao lado dela no banco foi que ela desviou os olhos.

– Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela falou, levemente surpresa. – Perdido?

– Você que está muito longe da Toudai, não? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando os carros passarem.

– Não preciso mais voltar lá. – Rin respondeu, sem se importar em olhar para ele também.

– Saiu do curso? – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos para ela dessa vez.

– Terminei. – ela corrigiu, também virando para encará-lo.

Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu. Não imaginava que ela já estivesse perto do final da faculdade. Era mais velha do que aparentava, pelo visto. E mais inteligente também… para terminar um curso na Toudai.

– Bom…

– Agora, mais algum tempo de residência. – Rin continuou a falar, voltando a olhar o jornal. – Um dia eu consigo ser uma médica de verdade.

– Gosta de notícias? – Sesshoumaru fitou o jornal por um tempo. Já tinha lido aquele naquela manhã.

– Isso faz mais o seu tipo do que o meu. – Rin respondeu, virando a página que estava olhando para que ele pudesse ver. – Preciso achar um apartamento.

– De mudança…

– Na verdade, onee-san que está de mudança. Pra nova casa dela e do Inuyasha. – Rin respondeu. – A casa dos nossos pais ficaria pra mim. Mas ela é muito grande pra eu morar lá sozinha.

– Apartamentos são melhores.

– Muito. – Rin completou, lembrando-se do chocolate que ainda estava em sua mão e dando uma última mordida. – Você está de social… não deveria estar no trabalho?

Sesshoumaru não se preocupou em responder, apenas olhou em volta uma vez mais, tentando não lembrar que precisava voltar logo para a empresa.

– Hum… – Rin apenas balançou a cabeça levemente, não se importando com a falta de resposta. – Já ganhou o caso com a Toudai?

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ainda sem voltar a olhá-la. – Só vai ter uma audiência no mês que vem. É mais complicado do que parece.

– Boa sorte, então. – Rin falou, olhando mais uma vez para o jornal.

– Eu vou ganhar. – ele disse, convencido.

Rin apenas sorriu antes de falar alguma coisa.

– Incrível como eu já tinha a impressão de que diria isso. – ela riu. – Você é do tipo que se acha perfeito, não?

– Acha que perfeição existe? – Sesshoumaru fitou-a diretamente nos olhos, quase sem piscar.

– O único lugar que eu vejo perfeição… é lá. – Rin respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dele, fazendo um breve sinal com a cabeça para indicar o céu ao concluir a frase. – E toda vez que olho pra cima… percebo o quão longe estamos disso.

Ele deixou que um sorriso quase que imperceptível se formasse no canto dos lábios diante da resposta dela. Não era de se imaginar que estivesse na Toudai. E o pior de tudo… aquele jeito dela estava começando a prender a sua atenção mais do que deveria.

– Ih… olha a hora. – Rin fitou o relógio de pulso, dobrando o jornal rapidamente. – Eu tenho que ir agora. Preciso provar o vestido da festa de formatura. Aliás…

Ela virou para ele e encarou-o por dois segundos. Então, pegou a bolsa que deixara ao seu lado, abrindo e procurando alguma coisa em meio a toda a bagunça. Depois de uns cinco minutos, ela finalmente tirou um pequeno envelope e estendeu para ele.

– Aqui. Venha para o baile de formatura. – ela disse, enquanto esperava que ele aceitasse o envelope. – Tem duas senhas aí, se quiser levar alguém. Estava pensando em pedir ao Inuyasha pra te dar, mas não parecem os melhores amigos.

Sesshoumaru aceitou o envelope de tamanho mínimo. Era preto e tinha letras prateadas impressas no verso, com o nome da formanda e o curso.

– Apareça, se tiver tempo. – Rin disse, ficando de pé. – Hakudoushi-sama e a esposa também vão, já os chamei. Nem vou dizer que Inuyasha e Kagome também estarão lá. Vai ser daqui a uma semana, na sexta.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, olhou para o envelope novamente e ergueu a cabeça para ela, acenando rapidamente num sinal positivo.

– Então… até depois. – Rin fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a beira da calçada, para atravessar a rua, mas ao dar dois passos, virou-se novamente para Sesshoumaru. – Dessa vez… não vou deixar fugir de uma foto inteira.

Ela não esperou resposta ou mesmo a expressão dele, simplesmente virou e atravessou a rua correndo depois de confirmar que não vinham carros de nenhum dos lados.

Sesshoumaru ainda ficou observando o outro lado da rua mesmo quando ela desapareceu de vista. Depois de observar o pequeno envelope mais uma vez, ainda pensou na possibilidade de matar Hakudoushi por não ter falado nada sobre a intimidade com a jovem.

Levantou-se finalmente e olhou o relógio. Também estava na hora de voltar para o escritório e nem tinha comido nada. Mas não importava, a situação tinha ficado bem melhor do que um simples almoço para voltar a enfiar a cara nos processos. Agora tinha certeza de que a encontraria e a data e o horário estavam marcados, não perderia a chance por nada.

Quando voltou à empresa, sua mesa estava completamente limpa – ou quase. Apenas os papéis do processo da Toudai continuavam lá. Antes mesmo que conseguisse sentar, Hakudoushi entrou na sala sem muita cerimônia, sequer bateu na porta.

– Os estagiários vão ter trabalho até o fim do mês. – ele avisou, sentando-se na cadeira diante do gabinete de Sesshoumaru.

– Vão merecer o salário que eu pago pelo menos uma vez na vida. – Sesshoumaru falou, colocando a chave do carro sobre a mesa e o terno.

Junto com as chaves, o pequeno envelope com os convites da formatura de Rin. Foi inevitável que Hakudoushi não notasse aquele detalhe conhecido aos seus olhos.

– Hum… parece que ficou bem mais _chegado _à sua família depois que Kagome se casou com Inuyasha. – Hakudoushi falou e Sesshoumaru não tinha dado muito valor ao verdadeiro sentido da frase, enquanto observava a tela do computador.

– A audiência da Toudai foi adiada? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao ler o memorando no computador.

– Daqui a dois meses. – Hakudoushi respondeu. – Você sabe… descobriram que você vai cuidar do caso, então eles precisam forjar provas mais convincentes contra a Universidade.

– Que ilusão. Até parece que vai dar pra ganhar algum processo contra a Toudai. – Sesshoumaru disse, desviando os olhos da tela para observar os papéis do processo.

– Mas não mude de assunto. – Hakudoushi disse, cruzando as pernas. – O almoço estava bom? Algum restaurante em especial?

– Não devia estar brigando com algum dos estagiários ou das secretárias? – Sesshoumaru desviou do assunto, mais concentrado nos papéis. Sabia que se fosse falar com Hakudoushi concentrado no trabalho, ia falar alguma coisa que não devia. E finalmente estava disposto a voltar a trabalhar.

– Vamos lá, Sesshy, não mude de assunto. – Hakudoushi sorriu desdenhoso.

– Fora. Agora. – Sesshoumaru falou, num tom definitivo.

– Okay, okay. Não vou acabar com o seu bom humor. – Hakudoushi disse, levantando-se da cadeira e andando na direção da saída da sala. – Mas… temos mais uma festa em comum para eu descobrir mais coisas sobre você… ou _vocês_.

Hakudoushi fechou a porta antes que o sócio arrumasse alguma coisa para atirar contra ele e dizer que tinha escorregado.

Mas a cabeça do dono dos olhos dourados estava muito longe daquilo. Não precisava se importar com aqueles detalhes, muito menos com as implicâncias de Hakudoushi, com as quais estava acostumado há mais de cinco anos.

Não se importou em cuidar de todo o trabalho da empresa, muito menos de novos casos, contanto que não tivesse mais nada pra se importar no dia da formatura.

Foi exatamente como o esperado, o caso da Toudai estava encaminhado e mesmo que faltasse no dia da audiência, era impossível perder. Os estagiários tinham revisado os processos restantes… parecia que estava tudo perfeito demais para ser verdade.

A hora estava marcada para dez da noite. Não iria precisar do outro convite e não chamaria mais ninguém. Tinha certeza que Hakudoushi estaria lá, assim como Inuyasha e Kagome. Já era o suficiente além da própria formanda.

O relógio de parede marcava 21h30min exatos quando ele saiu do apartamento. Era impossível chegar atrasado. Até o trânsito estava acessível quando ele seguiu para o salão indicado no pequeno envelope.

Ou pelo menos, achava que estava suficientemente acessível. O sinal tinha acabado de ficar verde, sequer precisou desacelerar o carro… mas teria desejado fazer aquilo quando um carro apareceu do nada, cortando o seu. Tentou desviar para o lado, mas foi impossível não sentir o impacto. Fechou os olhos com força… não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, por que as coisas estavam girando ao seu redor. O barulho ensurdeceu seus ouvidos e estava começando a sentir alguma coisa muito incômoda. Seu corpo estava doendo… não enxergava direito, não sabia se tudo tinha parado de rodar, quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Tentou levar a mão ao rosto, mas doía só de pensar em se mexer. Sentiu alguma coisa escorrendo pelo seu rosto, por cima de seus olhos, mas ele não queria fechar os olhos, sentia que se o fizesse, talvez não conseguisse abri-los… e não queria aquilo, ainda precisava vê-la… vê-la em seu vestido de formatura… tinha marcado aquilo, não podia falhar agora.

Quando estava quase se rendendo a fechar os olhos, sentiu alguma coisa soltar o seu cinto de segurança. Braços o puxavam para fora do carro. Naquele momento, nem tinha certeza de em que estado se encontrava, não sabia mesmo como estava o carro… só sabia que não queria fechar os olhos.

Suas costas foram arrastadas pelo chão frio do asfalto, sentia que a camisa estava rasgada e algum líquido frio escorria por seu corpo. Mãos cuidadosas pousaram sua cabeça no chão lentamente. Ainda tentava manter os olhos abertos, sons indistintos alcançavam seus ouvidos… manchas negras se amontoavam sobre sua cabeça. Não conseguia entender o que estavam fazendo ali, o que estava acontecendo. A respiração estava ficando falha, os olhos mais pesados. Foi quando as manchas se afastaram. Os sons ficaram cada vez mais distantes até sumirem. E então, seus olhos puderam observar o céu bem acima de si. Estava lá… tão perfeita quanto da primeira vez que a vira, quando _ela_ lhe mostrara.

Esforçou-se para desenhar o caminho completo da constelação… e apenas quando o brilho fraco das estrelas começou a se apagar, percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Estrelas não apagam…

E com um último suspiro… o brilho do coração de escorpião se esvaiu, dando lugar a uma escuridão sem igual.

_**Continua…**_

**Bom, cá estou eu novamente! Com fic novinha em folha, dessa vez, presente para a minha amiga **Hiwatari Satiko**! Que está completando aninhos amanhã! - adiantei a postagem por futuros inconvenientes XD - Vamos todos dar os parabéns pra ela… um ano a menos… er… um ano a mais de vida e primaveras felizes e coloridas. XD**

**Enfins… esse fic já estava arquivado há um certo tempo no meu pc, e caiu como uma luva de presente para a Saty. De início, era pra ser uma one-short, mas eu decidi que vai ter continuação, pra colocar umas idéias que eu já tinha na cabeça há um tempo. **

**Ah, a nível de informação:**

**Escorpião é uma das constelações do círculo Zodiacal, o que todo mundo que assistiu Saint Seiya deve saber, mas eu não sei se ela aparece no hemisfério norte, não sei se essas constelações zodiacais aparecem nos dois hemisférios, mas sei que pelo menos todas elas aparecem aqui no sul. Então, pra todos os efeitos… ela aparece sim no hemisfério norte e no Japão, tá? XDD Ou não ia ter graça o fic. – doida –**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, especialmente você, Saty! E agradecimentos especiais à minha revisora oficial, Lis-sama!**

**Kissus e até a próxima!**


	2. Draco

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Constelações  
**_**Draco**_

**Para: Hiwatari Satiko**

Ela andou apressada pelos corredores, ainda estava com o vestido vermelho de sua formatura. O relógio de pulso marcava mais de três da manhã. Kagome, Inuyasha, Hakudoushi e sua esposa, Akio, iam à frente, quase correndo.

Àquela altura da madrugada, poucas pessoas passavam pelo local, e a maioria delas vestia sempre as mesmas roupas completamente brancas, que estavam começando a deixar Rin apreensiva. Eles finalmente pararam de correr, e Inuyasha tinha apoiado as mãos no balcão da recepção, onde duas mulheres estavam, também vestidas em branco, concentradas em digitar alguma coisa no computador e arrumar umas fichas que estavam em cima da mesinha.

– Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – a mulher que estava de frente para o computador perguntou, deixando o trabalho que estivera fazendo de lado.

– Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho deu entrada nesse hospital, não foi? – Inuyasha perguntou, mantendo a calma diante dos olhos dos demais.

– Um momento senhor. – a atendente virou-se para a colega e, depois de trocar algumas palavras e buscar a informação no computador, finalmente se voltou para o grupo de pessoas ali. – Sim, Taisho Sesshoumaru. Ele deu entrada nesse hospital há 4h45min.

– E como ele está? – dessa vez Hakudoushi deu um passo à frente, apoiando-se no balcão. – Nós podemos vê-lo?

– Vocês são da família? – ela perguntou, olhando um por um.

– Sou. – Inuyasha foi o único a responder.

– Eu vou chamar o Dr. Toshiro. Um minuto. – ela se levantou e saiu de trás do balcão, andando ao longo de um corredor.

Nos pequenos momentos em que ficaram esperando, Rin sentiu a garganta apertar. Não sabia por que exatamente, mas estava muito preocupada com o que tinha acontecido. E tinham demorado tanto para descobrir sobre o estado de Sesshoumaru…

O grupo de cinco pessoas ficou esperando na sala vazia do hospital. O ambiente não estava muito aconchegante, estava frio e escuro, com algumas poucas luzes nos corredores acesas. Eles tinham sido mandados da emergência para aquele andar, mas ninguém realmente tinha prestado atenção em que andar era aquele… mas pelo modo silencioso em que estava… não parecia o lugar mais reconfortante do grande hospital.

Tiveram que esperar mais de meia hora até que o tal médico chegasse para falar com ele. A primeira coisa em que Rin prestou atenção foi nas roupas dele: se todos os anos que passara na faculdade não tinham sido inúteis, aquela roupa indicava que ele tinha acabado de sair de uma cirurgia.

– Com licença… qual de vocês é parente de Sesshoumaru Taisho? – o homem perguntou, aproximando-se dos cinco, com uma face o mais inexpressiva possível.

– Eu sou. – Inuyasha se levantou da cadeira, ficando de frente para o médico. – Ele é meu _irmão_. O que aconteceu?

– Bom… senhor… Taisho, posso convidá-lo à minha sala, por favor? – o médico mexeu as mãos de uma maneira incomodada, e Rin foi a única a notar aquilo. Na verdade, estava prestando atenção a cada mínimo movimento que ele fazia desde que os tinha visto sentados ali. Não parecia que tudo estava bem.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos do médico e encarou Kagome. Ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, do mesmo jeito que Hakudoushi, quando os olhos dourados do Taisho mais novo encararam os dele. Inuyasha não falou nada, simplesmente meneou com a cabeça e seguiu o médico pelo corredor pouco iluminado.

– O que será que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru-sama? Será que é assim tão grave? Ele chamou Inuyasha pra falar em particular… – Kagome comentou em tom de voz baixo, quando os dois se afastaram o suficiente. Ela demonstrava estar bem mais apreensiva do que qualquer um dos outros na sala… mas Rin sabia que também estava bem apreensiva.

Ela sabia que o estado tinha que ser muito grave para o médico chamar apenas os familiares para conversar… só não esperava que fosse tanto.

Inuyasha voltou quase meia hora mais tarde, e Kagome já estava de pé andando de um lado para outro, enquanto Akio se preocupava em afagar os cabelos de Hakudoushi e repetir incansavelmente que tudo estava bem, como se o homem fosse uma criança que não entendesse a gravidade da situação; entretanto, aquilo incrivelmente parecia acalmar Hakudoushi. Mesmo com toda a impaciência dos outros, Rin foi a primeira a virar o rosto e perceber que Inuyasha e o médico estavam voltando. Ela sabia que as coisas não tinham ido tão bem… e as expressões de Inuyasha e do médico só contribuíram para confirmar seu medo.

– Inu! O que aconteceu? O Sesshoumaru está bem? – Kagome adiantou-se na direção do, agora, marido.

Inuyasha hesitou, e Rin percebeu o esforço que ele fez para não desviar os olhos da esposa.

– O que foi, Inu? – Kagome voltou a perguntar, e com o silêncio de Inuyasha, Hakudoushi e Akio já tinham se levantado, Rin continuou sentada, pois sabia que se tentasse ficar de pé, as pernas começariam a tremer… não era possível que fosse mesmo ouvir o que estava pensando. – Fale logo! Não nos deixe esperando!

– Ele… ele sofreu um acidente de carro e… – Inuyasha hesitou de novo, e mais uma vez Rin percebeu ele querer desviar os olhos de Kagome. Ela apertou o pano do vestido com as mãos.

– E o quê, Inuyasha?! – Kagome insistiu, num tom mais nervoso.

– Ele… teve alguma coisa na cabeça que eu não sei explicar, e… e parece que não resistiu muito, ele entrou em estado de coma. – finalmente Inuyasha desviou os olhos de Kagome, fitando o espaço vazio entre os próprios olhos e o chão.

Os minutos que se seguiram àquelas últimas palavras foram de completo silêncio. Rin afrouxou o aperto no tecido do vestido quase que instantaneamente. Os outros estavam completamente sem reação, como se a mente deles tentasse processar aquela sentença.

– Inuyasha… o que você está falando é… o Sesshoumaru? – Hakudoushi foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, e embora as reações dos outros fosse imediata de encarar o homem, Rin continuou a encarar o chão, não ouvindo mais nada ao seu redor.

Inuyasha não respondeu, parecia que ele não queria repetir aquilo, quase como se fizesse do fato ainda mais verdade. O médico então interrompeu.

– Ele chegou aqui num estado já crítico. – o homem começou a falar e Rin não queria levantar o rosto para descobrir se os outros estavam prestando atenção no que ele dizia. – Tinha perdido uma quantidade considerável de sangue, e sofreu uma pancada forte na cabeça. Como eu disse ao Sr. Taisho, durante a cirurgia, tudo correu bem… ou assim esperávamos. Ele acabou entrando em estado de coma. Agora basta esperar que ele acorde, ainda há muitas chances que isso aconteça. Só poderemos saber se sofreu maiores danos quando ele recobrar a consciência. Ainda há esperança…

Apenas ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, Rin ergueu a cabeça para encarar o homem de roupa azul. Sabia exatamente o que ia encontrar, todavia. Ele podia ter falado de esperança… mas aquela era a última expressão que tinha no rosto dele.

– Eu sei que vocês estão muito preocupados… mas eu indico no momento que vocês vão pra casa e descansem. – ele voltou a falar. – É melhor deixar o paciente em repouso agora. Amanhã podem voltar no horário de visita e vou providenciar para que possam vê-lo por alguns minutos. Nesses primeiros momentos, é melhor evitarmos acompanhantes, mas logo poderão visitá-lo quanto tempo quiserem.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… ele… ele está em coma? – Kagome sentou-se para evitar que as pernas fraquejassem. Inuyasha se aproximou dela e abraçou-a… era quase como se ela mostrasse as reações que ele deveria expressar. Ele podia sempre implicar com Sesshoumaru e ambos faziam toda a questão do mundo de ressaltar que eram apenas meio-irmãos. Mas aquilo não mudava o fato de que tinham convivido juntos uma vida inteira, e que no fundo, realmente se preocupavam um com o outro.

Rin ainda ficou desligada dos outros por um bom tempo, até que eles terminassem de associar aquele fato, e então, só se levantou quando percebeu que Hakudoushi já estava conversando com Inuyasha havia certo tempo agora.

– É melhor… irmos pra casa agora. – Hakudoushi disse, tentando parecer composto diante da situação, mas era um tanto quanto difícil. – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui agora.

– Mas… alguém deveria ficar… pra receber alguma notícia. – Kagome falou, os olhos estavam vermelhos. Rin sabia o quão a irmã mais velha era emotiva, e mesmo não se dando tão bem com o Taisho mais velho, ela devia estar sentindo muito pelo que havia acontecido. Inuyasha ainda a abraçava forte, conhecendo-a como conhecia, era daquilo que Kagome precisava no momento.

– Onee-chan… é melhor ir pra casa agora. – Rin finalmente falou, aproximando-se dela. – Qualquer notícia, eles vão avisar de imediato, eu tenho certeza.

– Ainda assim… – Kagome tentou insistir, mas dessa vez Inuyasha a interrompeu.

– Vamos pra casa, Kagome. – ele disse, decidido. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que Rin pôde ouvir naquele grande hospital silencioso. Dali em diante, o grupo seguiu até o estacionamento, entraram em carros separados e logo estavam de volta aos seus lares, não tão bem quanto desejavam depois de um baile de formatura. Rin ainda precisou ficar completamente sozinha naquela casa enorme que herdara dos pais, agora Kagome não estava mais lá para lhe fazer companhia. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi se jogar no sofá da sala e respirar fundo… ainda não conseguia acreditar que Sesshoumaru estava mesmo a um passo da morte… mais ainda, não conseguia acreditar como aquilo fazia seu coração apertar tanto.

**xXx**

Rin passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver como a pequena sala tinha ficado. O chão estava completamente coberto de jornais agora sujos com uma cor azulada. As paredes estavam bem pintadas na mesma cor e algumas latas de tinta estavam juntas ao canto da parede.

– Ufa! – ela sentou-se, ainda observando as paredes com certo brilho nos olhos. – Finalmente consegui terminar essa sala… agora, só preciso trazer os móveis, e logo terei uma nova casa!

Ela se permitiu deitar sobre os jornais e fitar o teto branco por alguns minutos. Estava satisfeita com o resultado de seu trabalho duro. Tinha conseguido o apartamento por um preço muito bom e só precisava reformá-lo ao seu gosto. A localização também era ótima, bem perto do hospital em que fazia residência havia quase um mês… o mesmo em que Sesshoumaru continuava internado, sem melhoras em seu estado, sem sinais de que sequer abriria os olhos.

– Três semanas… – ela deixou que as palavras escapassem de seus lábios, num tom pesaroso. Não havia problema algum com aquilo, ninguém estava lá para lhe ouvir naquele momento.

Inuyasha e Kagome visitavam o hospital com freqüência na esperança de que Sesshoumaru acordasse. Hakudoushi estava tão ocupado cuidando da empresa de advocacia sozinho, que era mais difícil poder visitar o amigo, mas o fazia sempre que podia. E Rin… não haveria outro motivo, senão vê-lo abrir os olhos, pelo qual ela tinha escolhido aquele hospital especificamente para fazer sua residência.

Ela não soube exatamente quanto tempo passou perdida em pensamentos ali, deitada no chão de seu novo apartamento, até que o som estridente do toque de seu celular a trouxesse de volta à realidade. Depois de achar o aparelho entre as folhas de jornal, completamente sujo de tinta, atendeu com pressa, sem mesmo ver quem estava ligando.

– _Rin-chan! Onde você está, menina? Vamos almoçar sem você, hein! Eu to morrendo de fome, porque você não chega logo? – _Kagome reclamava do outro lado da linha, a plenos pulmões.

– Ah! Desculpa, Kagome! – Rin bateu na testa ao lembrar que tinha marcado de almoçar com a irmã e o cunhado. – Podem ir almoçando, eu chego mais tarde, ta? Eu demorei mais do que previa aqui terminando de pintar esse lugar.

– _Você devia ter contratado algum pintor! Você é muito sem noção, sabia, Rin-chan!_ – Kagome continuou a reclamar do outro lado da linha.

– Eu já repeti mil vezes que queria fazer sozinha, não seja implicante, Kagome! É minha casa agora. – Rin retrucou, já se levantando e imaginando por que já não tinha arrumado toda a bagunça ao invés de ficar só olhando para o teto o tempo todo.

– _Não enquanto a tinta não secar. Então volte logo pra sua casa provisória que eu quero almoçar!_ – Kagome completou.

– Hai, hai. – Rin suspirou demoradamente e desligou o celular. Ela ainda olhou ao redor e ponderou sobre a possibilidade de ficar ali e terminar de arrumar toda a bagunça e depois receber uma bronca de Kagome ou simplesmente cumprir com seus compromissos e ir encontrar a irmã. A resposta surgiu rápido quando sentiu seu estômago roncar de fome. – É… acho melhor eu ir.

Ela tentou se arrumar do jeito mais prático possível. Tirou a camisa grande e folgada que usara para não se sujar muito e colocou um casaco por cima da blusa simples que tinha por baixo. O short velho que ficava completamente escondido pela camisa foi deixado de lado em lugar da calça jeans com a qual chegara ao apartamento. Ainda tinha manchas de tinta pelo corpo e tirara o máximo possível das que havia no rosto para poder finalmente sair do local e seguir para a casa de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Rin ainda sentiu o estômago reclamar mais e mais durante os trinta minutos que demorara dentro do metrô para ainda ter que andar mais dez minutos e alcançar a casa dos dois, um pouco mais longe do centro da cidade.

– Que demora, Rin-chan! – Kagome reclamou assim que viu a irmã entrar em casa, passando direto para as escadarias no canto da sala de estar. – Sabia que eu to aqui morrendo de fome! E pra onde você pensa que vai?! Vamos almoçar logo!

– Eu disse pra almoçar antes, Kagome! – Rin respondeu, sentindo a irmã puxá-la pelo braço antes que conseguisse alcançar as escadas. – E eu pretendia ir tomar um banho, ainda estou toda suja de tinta.

– Toma depois! – a mais velha disse, puxando-a para a sala de jantar.

Quando elas chegaram lá, a sala estava vazia e a comida posta na mesa. Rin piscou duas vezes, imaginando se não estava faltando alguma coisa na cena, ou _alguém_.

– Ué… cadê o Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras enquanto Kagome sentava exatamente diante dela.

– Ele precisou sair mais cedo pra resolver uns assuntos do trabalho, estou esperando até agora. – Kagome respondeu, começando a se servir.

– Ahh… – Rin deixou escapar, num tom de compreensão. – Agora entendi porque queria tanto que eu viesse logo almoçar. Se tivesse com Inuyasha, não teria me esperado, claro.

– Não diga besteiras, Rin-chan! – Kagome reclamou, colocando suco no copo bem ao seu lado. – E então, como estão as coisas no novo apartamento?

– Estão do jeito que eu imaginava. – Rin sorriu, animada e começou a se servir também. – Logo logo eu vou me mudar pra lá. Se você não estivesse com crise de abstinência do Inuyasha por algumas meras horas a ponto de me obrigar a vir almoçar, eu poderia ter terminado de limpar tudo hoje e amanhã já estaria me mudando.

– Rin-chan! Você quer mesmo me deixar sozinha, não é? – Kagome reclamou, emburrada.

– Não, Onee-chan. Quero lhe deixar casada. – Rin corrigiu. – Vai ser bom me mudar pra lá, é bem perto do hospital e isso vai contribuir quando eu precisar ficar de plantão.

– Sim, sim… – Kagome concordou. – Fico feliz que esteja conseguindo organizar sua vida. Agora só falta arrumar um homem pra casar!

Rin quase engasgou com a comida ao ouvir o comentário da irmã mais velha. Controlou-se ao máximo e terminou de engolir tudo lentamente.

– Eu vou ignorar isso, K-chan. – ela disse, tentando se recompor do choque.

Mas o que mais a assustara não tinha sido o simples comentário de Kagome, mas sim a primeira pessoa que surgira em sua cabeça em resposta àquele comentário.

– Mas é verdade, veja. Você não pode ficar morando sozinha num lugar daqueles! É perigoso! – Kagome ressaltou.

– Não tem nada de perigoso. – Rin respondeu. – E eu vou me acostumar logo. Amanhã mesmo eu limpo tudo e começo a mudança. Segunda eu já posso ficar lá.

– Se é o que você quer. – Kagome suspirou, derrotada, e depois de uns minutos em silêncio, apenas saboreando a comida, ela voltou a falar. – Ei, Rin-chan… alguma novidade do estado de Sesshoumaru-sama?

Rin parou o movimento de levar o talher até a boca com aquela pergunta. Ficou fitando a comida por alguns instantes até conseguir responder.

– Nada. – ela disse, desistindo de comer e pegando o copo de suco. – Continua o mesmo de sempre, está estável, nenhuma melhora, nenhum sinal… nada que possa nos dar esperança.

– Não fale assim, Rin-chan! – Kagome reclamou. – Até parece o médico que falou com a gente naquela noite. Vai dar tudo certo. Logo logo Sesshoumaru-sama vai acordar e vai estar bem melhor.

– Claro, ele vai sim. – ela sorriu fracamente e então, deixou o copo de lado. – Eu acho que já terminei.

– Eh? Mas você não comeu quase nada. – Kagome piscou duas vezes, ao ver a irmã se levantando com o prato cheio na mão, na direção da pia.

– Não estou com fome, K-chan. E eu preciso mesmo tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. – Rin respondeu, enquanto jogava a comida fora e deixava o prato na pia.

Antes que Kagome pudesse responder, ouviram o som da porta de entrada sendo fechada e passos que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

– Olha aí, agora tem o Inuyasha pra lhe fazer companhia. – Rin disse, antes de sair da cozinha e mesmo confirmar que o dono dos passos era o cunhado.

– Kagome? – a voz do homem invadiu o ambiente quando ele passou pelo portal de entrada da cozinha. – Ah, oi, Rin.

– Eu vou subindo. – Rin passou por ele acenando rapidamente enquanto Kagome a acompanhava com os olhos.

– Eu estou morto de fome! O que tem pra comer, hein? – Inuyasha perguntou, já começando a checar as panelas e travessas que estavam na mesa. – Aqueles idiotas só sabem atrasar a minha vida! Eu passei a manhã todinha naquele escritório sem nem ter tomado café da manhã direito! Eles queriam era me matar, isso sim!

– A Rin está estranha. – Kagome falou, sem ter prestado atenção em sequer uma das palavras de Inuyasha desde que a irmã saíra da sala.

– Eh? – Inuyasha piscou duas vezes enquanto desviava os olhos para a mulher. – Por quê? Pra mim ela é a mesma de sempre.

– Você é um insensível, Inuyasha! – Kagome reclamou, batendo com a colher na mão dele quando ele tentou pegar sua comida. – Estou preocupada que ela vá morar sozinha desse jeito.

– Desse jeito como, Kagome? Você está paranóica! – Inuyasha reclamou, alisando a costa da mão.

– Não sei… ela parece meio distante. – a mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensativa.

– É exatamente como ela deveria parecer, bem distante da gente, como seu outro irmão. – o dono dos olhos dourados respondeu e desejou não tê-lo feito quando sentiu a colher bater bem na sua testa.

– Você é um idiota, Inuyasha! – Kagome reclamou. – Não vê que estou mesmo preocupada com a Rin-chan?!

– Certo, certo. – ele respirou fundo. – O que acha que tem de errado com ela, Kagome?

– Não sei… – ela respondeu. – Mas ela me parece estranha.

– Se não sabe, não tem como ajudar, então, não se meta onde não foi chamada. – Inuyasha respondeu, ríspido como sempre, começando a se servir nas maiores quantidades possíveis de comida.

Kagome precisou respirar fundo três vezes e contar até dez, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, Inu.

Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha terminavam de almoçar, Rin já estava tomando um demorado banho, tendo uma certa dificuldade pra tirar as manchas de tinta da pele, para poder então sair, deitar e aproveitar o resto do sábado livre descansando. Ainda tinha o domingo livre antes de voltar pra correria do hospital e usaria aquela folga para terminar de arrumar o apartamento. Era tudo o que queria naquele momento, começar a sua vida independente e rumo a uma grande carreira de medicina… mas já fazia algum tempo que esse sonho ficava um tanto quanto ofuscado com a imagem daquele homem deitado numa cama de hospital, sem nenhuma reação aparente. Queria que ele acordasse logo, mas como médica residente, sabia que quanto mais tempo se passava naquele estado, maior era a certeza de que ele talvez nunca mais acordasse, e aquela idéia a estava assustando. Nem Kagome nem qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse preocupada com o estado de Sesshoumaru sabia daquela possibilidade, e ela não estava disposta a contar pra ninguém também. Esperaria mais algum tempo, e talvez ninguém precisasse ficar sabendo daquilo.

Ela não sentiu muita necessidade de sair do quarto de visitas da nova casa da irmã. Apenas no final da tarde para pegar alguma coisa pra comer e também no meio da noite, pelo mesmo motivo. Não queria incomodar a vida de recém-casados de Inuyasha e Kagome, e quanto mais cedo saísse dali, melhor seria.

Foi com uma animação surgida do nada que Rin acordou na manhã de domingo. Só de saber que iria pra casa limpar tudo e levar os móveis, naquela tarde mesmo, a deixava realmente satisfeita. Ela saiu de casa tão cedo que não se impressionou ao ver o nome da irmã no identificador de chamadas do celular perto das dez da manhã.

– _Onde é que você se meteu a essa hora da manhã, pelo amor de todos os deuses?! – _Kagome reclamou de uma só vez do outro lado da linha.

– Bom dia pra você também, K-chan. – Rin respondeu, passando a mão pela testa para limpar o suor e olhando para a sala que agora estava quase completamente limpa. – Sabia que você dorme demais?

– _Hoje é domingo! Onde é que você está?! Quer me matar de preocupação?! _– Kagome continuou a falar com o tom irritado.

– Estou terminando de limpar o apartamento. E eu deixei um bilhete pra você na porta da geladeira. Se você não viu, o Inuyasha com certeza deve ter visto. – a mais nova respondeu, sentando-se em posição de lótus.

Kagome incrivelmente ficou em silêncio por uns meros segundos. Rin ouviu então um breve suspiro antes da irmã voltar a falar, mais calma.

– _Você realmente quer se mudar, não é?_

– As coisas mudaram, K-chan. – a mais nova sorriu em resposta. – Não é mais como antes. Não somos mais eu e você. Agora se trata de você e Inuyasha. Vocês estão começando uma vida juntos e eu não vou ficar no meio para interferir.

– _Mas você não…_

– Além do mais… – Rin interrompeu a irmã antes que ela conseguisse completar a sentença. – Eu também preciso começar a minha vida. Não precisa se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo! Acho que consigo viver sozinha.

– _Não estou preocupada exatamente se vai viver sozinha, Rin-chan… estou preocupada com outras coisas sobre você._ – Kagome respondeu.

– Eh?

– _Bom… então, já terminou de arrumar as coisas aí? Vai estar em casa para o almoço?_ – ela perguntou, não fazendo cerimônia em mudar de assunto. Rin a conhecia e sabia que por mais que insistisse, ela não ia explicar nada, então não ia adiantar perder tempo.

– Estou terminando. Acho que vou almoçar por aqui mesmo, eu já avisei ao pessoal da mudança que estaria aqui de tarde pra eles trazerem tudo, então, é melhor eu voltar cedo. – Rin respondeu. – Mas eu volto pra casa de noite, pela última vez.

– _Certo então. Eu vou esperar. Até mais, Rin-chan. E cuidado!_

– Hai, hai.

Ela desligou o telefone e colocou-o no chão, bem ao seu lado. Levantou a cabeça para fitar o teto, pensativa.

– Por que será que Kagome está preocupada comigo? – perguntou-se, arqueando as sobrancelhas em confusão.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados um pouco e se levantou para terminar de limpar a sala. Só faltava aquilo e finalmente poderia se mudar.

O resto do domingo de Rin não foi tão tranqüilo quanto um domingo normalmente seria. Ela precisou coordenar a mudança, ou sabia que tudo acabaria no lugar errado e seria pior para ela arrumar depois. Entretanto, não havia tanta coisa pesada para mudar, ela só estava começando sua vida ali, então, os móveis eram alguns que tinham sobrado da antiga casa dos pais, e o essencial pra que ela sobrevivesse lá. Depois de passar a tarde toda ajudando a mudar as coisas e colocando tudo no lugar, ela precisou voltar para a casa da irmã mais velha para descobrir que havia uma recepção inteira pra ela. Além dos moradores da casa – e Inuyasha estava com uma cara um pouco mais emburrada que o normal –, Hakudoushi e a esposa estavam lá, assim como outros amigos de longa data dela e de Kagome: Sango e Miroku.

– Demorou, hein, Rin! – a morena de cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo falou, levantando uma taça de vinho na direção dela. – Estamos te esperando há mais de uma hora!

– Desculpem. – Rin sorriu sem graça. – Na verdade, eu nem sabia que estavam aqui.

– Inuyasha _bondosamente_ cedeu a casa dele hoje pra fazermos uma pequena bagunça. – Hakudoushi respondeu, pegando uma taça de champanhe e sentando-se ao lado da mulher novamente.

– Feh! – Inuyasha virou a cara e engoliu todo o resto do vinho que estava em sua taça.

– Claro que cedeu. – a Higurashi mais nova sorriu em resposta.

– O que ainda está esperando aí em pé? – Kagome acenou com a mão. – Vamos, sente-se! Vamos comemorar que finalmente vai se mudar para o seu novo apartamento!

– É! Semana que vem, a bagunça é na casa da Rin! – Miroku falou alto o suficiente para sobrepor a voz de todos.

– Hey… amanhã eu tenho que ir trabalhar cedo… é melhor eu ir…

– Nem pensar, Rin-chan! – Kagome balançou a cabeça veemente. – Vai ficar aqui e comemorar com a gente, não seja chata!

– Certo… então. – ela finalmente concordou, aceitando o vinho que Sango estava lhe empurrando insistentemente.

A noite foi longa o suficiente para todos. Quando Rin ficou feliz de ir para a cama, viu que já era uma da manhã. E ainda tinha que acordar cedo naquele mesmo dia para estar no hospital às 8h. Assim que saiu do banho, colocou o celular para despertar pelo menos em três horários diferentes a partir das cinco horas, assim tinha certeza que se levantaria em algum dos alarmes.

Mas, naquela manhã de segunda, talvez o que ela realmente tivesse precisado era de algum alarme para quando estivesse dentro do metrô, assim certamente não teria passado da estação em que desceria.

A morena bateu a mão na testa com força ao descer do metrô e ver que já eram mais de 7h30min, além de estar a algumas estações de distância do hospital.

– Droga! Tudo culpa daquele vinho de ontem! Eu realmente devia ter ido dormir assim que cheguei em casa e teria me poupado o trabalho de vir parar em Shinjuku! – ela reclamou consigo mesma. – Droga! Droga! Droga! Vou chegar atrasada e nem tenho um mês de residência ainda.

Ela suspirou fundo e olhou ao redor por um momento. Naquele horário, havia uma quantidade bem grande de pessoas circulando pela estação, desde estudantes a advogados, e todos pareciam bem apressados para chegarem em seus destinos, mas nenhum parecia estar no lugar errado a não ser ela.

– Okay, se eu ficar parada aqui não vai adiantar nada, agora tenho que esperar a próxima linha, e talvez eu chegue a tempo, nem é tão distante assim daqui… – começou a falar consigo mesma, começando a calcular nos dedos a distância que estava do hospital e se demoraria mais de vinte minutos para chegar lá.

Rin teria continuado os cálculos se não tivesse sentido um estranho tremor que ia dos seus pés à cabeça. Poderia ter achado que havia alguma coisa errada consigo mesma, se todo mundo ao seu redor não tivesse parado, olhando para os lados de maneira confusa.

– O que…

Antes que ela terminasse de se questionar sobre o acontecido, o tremor voltou, mas bem mais forte que da primeira vez. Os gritos de desespero da maioria das pessoas alcançaram seus ouvidos e não pôde pensar em mais nada além de se abaixar e cobrir a cabeça, mas sentiu várias pessoas começarem a correr e logo tinha sido jogada no chão. No ato instintivo de se proteger, colocou uma das mãos para se apoiar da queda, mas não foi uma boa idéia. Com todo o peso do corpo sobre o braço, sentiu o pulso doer enquanto o chão ainda continuava a tremer sem dar o sinal de que iria parar tão cedo. Quando ela conseguiu se ajeitar e colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça, várias pessoas já tinham feito o mesmo ou procurado algum lugar sob o qual se proteger, mas o terremoto parecia que ia ficar ainda mais forte. O barulho do chão estremecendo era assustador e alguns objetos começavam a cair e quebrar, tornando as coisas ainda mais desagradáveis.

Por um momento, Rin achou que fosse apenas sua imaginação, mas as coisas pareciam ter parado de tremer. Ela precisou levantar a cabeça para confirmar aquilo. As pessoas ao redor também já estavam começando a levantar as cabeças, mas ninguém se arriscava a ficar de pé ainda, tão acostumados com os terremotos que sabiam que poderia voltar com mais força e potência em poucos segundos. Foram precisos mais de cinco minutos para que alguém tomasse coragem para se levantar, certo de que o terremoto não voltaria. Mas Rin só se levantou mesmo quando viu o seu metrô parando e abrindo as portas. Com ou sem terremoto, se não embarcasse nele, não chegaria no horário para o trabalho.

Quando Rin entrou correndo pelas portas automáticas do hospital, o relógio marcava exatamente 8h02min. Ela parou ofegante, apoiando-se no balcão da recepção.

– Rin-chan… o que aconteceu? Veio correndo de casa? – uma das recepcionistas perguntou ao ver o estado lastimável da médica-residente.

– Quase isso. – Rin respondeu quando conseguiu acumular ar suficiente para a resposta. – Pelo menos consegui chegar dentro do horário. Eu vou subindo.

– Okay. Tenha um bom dia, Rin. – a recepcionista acenou para ela enquanto a jovem desaparecia ao fim do corredor.

Rin tentou acenar de volta, mas sentiu a mão direita doer só com a idéia de movimento. Entrou no elevador para sair no terceiro andar. O pulso estava um pouco inchado e vermelho, talvez precisasse cuidar daquilo antes de começar o trabalho. Seria um problema cuidar dos outros com a mão daquele jeito.

Quando desembarcou do elevador, ainda estava analisando o estado lastimável do seu pulso e como tinha conseguido fazer aquilo. Só desviou a atenção do próprio braço quando ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamando atenção.

– Isso deve ter sido uma queda bem feia, hein, Rin-chan.

– Ah, Ayame. – Rin sorriu ao cumprimentar a dona dos cabelos avermelhados amarrados em dois rabos-de-cavalo laterais. – Que bom que está aqui. Pode me ajudar com isso? Eu caí de mau jeito.

– Claro. Vamos pra enfermaria. – Ayame fez um sinal para que Rin a acompanhasse. – Então, o que aconteceu?

– Acredita que eu dormi no metrô e fui parar em Shinjuku? – Rin começou a falar enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pelo corredor pouco movimentado. – E pra completar a minha desgraça… teve um terremoto lá.

– Um terremoto?! – Ayame perguntou, assustada. – Você tem certeza que está bem? Muita gente se feriu? O que aconteceu?

– Calma… não foi nada grande. Só um tremor pra assustar as pessoas a ponto de elas correrem e esbarrarem em outras pessoas desatentas que acabaram caindo sobre o braço. – Rin disse, dando de ombros.

– Ah… ainda bem que não aconteceu nada. – Ayame disse, abrindo uma das portas no corredor.

Não havia ninguém na sala, uma mesa grande estava no centro rodeada de várias cadeiras e havia também alguns armários encostados à parede. Rin colocou a bolsa num dos armários e vestiu o jaleco enquanto Ayame buscava algumas faixas e medicamentos para dar um jeito no braço da amiga.

– Do jeito que seu braço está, não vai poder fazer muita coisa hoje. – Ayame disse, sentando-se numa das cadeiras de frente para Rin. – Pode ficar como minha assistente. Você é canhota, então pode anotar as coisas pra mim. Quando chegar em casa, coloque gelo pra ver se melhora o inchaço e daqui pra quarta você já deve estar com o braço bom de novo.

– Okay, obrigada pela ajuda. – a morena respondeu, levantando o braço em seguida para ver como ficara enfaixado.

– Eu vou indo pra clínica. – Ayame disse, se levantando. – Descanse um pouco e depois pode me encontrar lá. Você não está com cara de quem está muito acordada pra trabalhar hoje.

– Nem imagina o quanto. – Rin balançou a cabeça de forma pesarosa. Ayame apenas acenou brevemente para ela antes de sair da sala.

Rin olhou para o pulso por um tempo e ainda pensou em fechar os olhos para descansar um pouco, mas imaginou que se fizesse aquilo, poderia acabar dormindo. Mas não precisou pensar nem duas vezes e seus pés já estavam guiando-a automaticamente para o lugar que ia todos os dias. A ala ficava no quarto andar e não demorou até que estivesse entrando num dos quartos mais silenciosos do lugar. Na verdade, aquela era a ala mais silenciosa do hospital, e andar por ela dava um certo frio na barriga. Se havia barulho demais naquela ala, dois motivos eram coerentes, ou alguém abrira os olhos, ou não abriria nunca mais… e infelizmente, a segunda opção era a mais plausível em termos de estatística.

Ela fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado, ao passar. Havia apenas uma cama naquele quarto, um sofá para visitas e uma cadeira que ficava bem ao lado da cama. O único som era o barulho de todas as máquinas ligadas ao corpo do homem completamente inerte sobre a cama de lençóis brancos impecáveis. Rin sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou fitando o rosto de expressão serena dele. Depois de duas semanas já tinha se acostumado com a nova imagem sem todo aquele lindo cabelo prateado ao redor do rosto dele, por conta da cirurgia na cabeça, não sobrara nenhum vestígio dele, e logo estaria voltando a crescer ao seu tamanho original – embora ela imaginasse que aquilo levasse mais uma vida.

– E então, como estamos hoje? – ela começou a falar, se endireitando na cadeira e se aproximando mais da cama. – Acho que você ainda não é muito de falar, não é? Como sempre. Mas eu cuido disso pra você enquanto não pode responder, não se preocupe.

Ela se ajeitou mais na cadeira, parecendo um pouco incomodada, mas logo se recostou e voltou a falar, depois de uma rápida olhada pelo vitral da porta.

– Sabe, ontem eu finalmente terminei a mudança pra o meu novo apartamento. Hoje eu vou voltar direto pra lá, nem vou mais ver a cara enjoada do Inuyasha nem atrapalhar a vida deles dois. Acho que seu irmão ficou feliz com a idéia. – ela começou a falar, bem mais à vontade. – Eu gosto do meu novo apartamento. Ele é pequeno e ainda não tem muita coisa, só o essencial, mas é só meu, e ninguém vai me tirar isso agora. Eu pintei as paredes de azul… é minha cor favorita, eu já tinha dito isso? Bom, deixa pra lá… porque será que eu to falando tanto de mim, hein? Você tem cara de quem gosta de saber das notícias. O Hakudoushi deixou bem claro isso, tanto que ele sempre traz algum jornal pra deixar aqui. Eu acho que você ainda não está muito disposto a ler, então, deixe-me dar uma olhada nessas notícias…

Ela pegou um jornal que estava em cima de um criado-mudo, bem ao lado da cama.

– Bom, esse é da semana passada, mas acho que você ainda não sabe o que aconteceu semana passada. – Rin começou a folhear o jornal. – Nada de importante, na verdade. Hm… a cotação da bolsa caiu de novo, mas isso não é mistério pra ninguém. Prenderam uns ladrões de jóias também, perto de Shibuya, pegaram eles no flagra… hm… eu nem sabia que tinham ladrões de jóia soltos por aí. – ela continuou a folhear o jornal, mas logo o deixou de lado. – Hm, eu tenho uma notícia pra você de hoje, olha. Teve um terremoto em Shinjuku. Eu estava lá hoje, passei as estações acidentalmente. Antes de pegar outro metrô, começou tudo a tremer. Não foi tão grande o terremoto, então provavelmente ninguém saiu ferido, exceto a idiota aqui, não é? Alguém esbarrou em mim e eu acabei machucando o pulso. Ayame disse que deve melhorar até quarta. Eu espero que sim, ou vou ficar restrita apenas a fazer anotações, laudos, receitas e coisas assim, ainda bem que sou canhota.

Ela parou de falar por uns momentos, observando a imagem inerte dele, como se esperasse que ele respondesse algum de seus comentários.

– Bom… eu acho melhor eu ir agora. Ayame ainda deve estar me esperando lá na clínica. – Rin disse, se levantando. – Eu volto outra hora pra contar mais notícias pra você. Acho que Inuyasha deve vir te visitar… até que ele não te odeia tanto quanto parece, na verdade, está bem preocupado com o seu estado. Bom… todos nós estamos, então, seria bom se acordasse logo, okay? Até… depois.

Ela saiu do quarto com o passo rápido, fechando a porta devagar, como se o mínimo som ali se convertesse no maior dos barulhos. Seguiu apressada até o elevador para voltar ao primeiro andar e ajudar Ayame o resto do dia. Só não imaginava que aquilo se tornaria tão problemático por conta de um acidente de carro.

Quando a mulher finalmente se viu livre de todo o trabalho duro, depois de ter cuidado dos casos do acidente, ter voltado pra clínica e ter cuidado de mais umas emergências, o relógio já marcava 21h53min. Ela voltou para a mesma sala no terceiro andar em que deixara sua bolsa e cumprimentou duas médicas que estavam saindo de lá. Tirou o jaleco e jogou dentro do armário, pegando a bolsa no lugar e logo seguindo para sair da sala. A mão não tinha melhorado nem um pouco e ela não esperava menos depois de todo o trabalho que tivera durante o dia, e seu braço direito não tinha sido poupado do esforço.

Rin andou lentamente até o elevador e o movimento estava consideravelmente menor naquele horário, claro, porque não havia nenhum acidente ou emergência bagunçando todo o primeiro andar a ponto de atingir o terceiro andar onde ela estava. Assim que entrou no elevador e ia apertar o botão do térreo, parou de súbito, lembrando-se de um pequeno detalhe… apertou o botão do quarto andar em vez disso e com passadas largas, logo estava de volta ao mesmo quarto que visitara pela manhã. O silêncio continuava mórbido.

– Eu quase me esqueci disso. – a morena falou, ao entrar no quarto e apenas encostar a porta. Andou reto até a janela do outro lado do quarto, cujas cortinas fechadas ela abriu sem demora. – Prontinho. Assim você vai poder ver as constelações se resolver acordar. É bom que se apresse… escorpião ainda está lá em cima, mas não vai demorar muito pra sumir. Acho que você ia querer ver mais uma vez antes que desaparecesse, não é? _Eu ia querer que você visse de novo…_ – sussurrou a última frase no que lhe parecia ser um tom inaudível, mas naquele lugar silencioso, soou bem mais alto do que ela pretendia. – Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu tenho que ir agora, está tarde. Eu venho ver você amanhã. Tenha bons sonhos, Sess…

Depois daquela última visita, ela saiu direto do hospital para a estação de metrô. Aquela era praticamente uma rotina que tinha estabelecido sem o conhecimento de Kagome, Inuyasha ou qualquer outro que não trabalhasse naquela ala do hospital. Desde que começara a trabalhar, visitava o homem com freqüência e contava coisas que julgava completamente irrelevantes de sua vida e também sobre notícias do mundo todo. De início, queria apenas ter a esperança de que estaria por perto se ele acordasse dois dias, três dias… uma semana depois do acidente. Mas já estava passando tempo demais e ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, entretanto, aquilo era motivo apenas para continuar a visitá-lo com maior freqüência que seus outros amigos conseguiriam, afinal, todos estavam trabalhando longe demais. Sempre que Hakudoushi podia, ele passava no hospital para dar notícias sobre um caso que Rin lembrava que Sesshoumaru estava trabalhando, com a Toudai. Pelo que ela ouvira, ainda não tinha sido encerrado, e as notícias continuavam chegando.

Ela não queria ter que admitir, mas a freqüência das visitas diárias dos amigos e parentes estava diminuindo. Agora eles apareciam três vezes por semana, no máximo. Pelo menos ela tinha certeza de que estaria lá para ele… todos os dias.

– _O que está acontecendo com você, Rin?_ – ela se perguntou, sentada numa das cadeiras vazias do metrô que já ia à direção de sua nova casa. – _O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não o conheço…_

"Mas queria", aquele pensamento completou a sua sentença sussurrada e ela suspirou demoradamente.

– Eu só posso estar ficando louca. – sorriu brevemente da idéia. – Bom… dizem que pessoas nesse estado podem ouvir e até talvez, lembrar do que as pessoas falam… espero que ele fique muito irritado com a minha voz e acorde pra reclamar. Se for tão parecido com Inuyasha… talvez não demore tanto.

Desceu do metrô na estação seguinte, a apenas dez minutos de distância do hospital. Permitiu-se sorrir com aqueles pensamentos e andou despreocupadamente por duas quadras até alcançar o novo apartamento. Realmente era bem mais prático morar lá do que ter que esperar mais de meia hora no metrô para chegar até a casa de Kagome. Ela já não tinha do que reclamar, com o carro de Inuyasha para levá-la onde quisesse, a hora que quisesse.

Por sorte, já tinha geladeira na sua casa e estava ligada desde o dia anterior, ou não teria como colocar gelo sobre o machucado do punho. Ela não se demorou muito para dormir, o sono acumulado ainda da noite anterior, assim poderia descansar tempo mais que suficiente para ir ao hospital na manhã seguinte.

Como Ayame dissera, por volta da quarta o seu braço já estava melhor, o inchaço tinha sumido, mas ainda doía um pouco, o que limitava parte de suas ações. Em todos aqueles dias, tinha feito a mesma coisa, visitava Sesshoumaru durante a manhã e depois durante a noite, mas não havia sinais de melhoras… nenhum.

Foi às sete horas da noite de sexta-feira que pretendia ir descansar da semana corrida – agora já com o braço completamente recuperado – e ter certeza de que conseguiria manter os amigos longe de seu novo apartamento bem arrumado que suas esperanças foram por água abaixo. Ayame conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela entrasse no elevador depois de ter levado as últimas amostras de sangue coletado naquela tarde para o laboratório no quinto andar.

– Rin-chan! Que bom que consegui encontrá-la ainda aqui! – ela disse, com um ar satisfeito demais para que Rin ficasse feliz com qualquer notícia que viria a seguir. – Você precisa me ajudar.

– O que aconteceu?

– A Kaguya ficou doente hoje e não pôde vir para ficar de plantão e eu já tinha marcado um compromisso para hoje a noite, por favor, por favor, diz que pode quebrar meu galho! – Ayame pediu, de maneira quase desesperada.

– Mas…

– Eu sei que é sexta-feira à noite, eu sei que todo mundo gosta de sair, mas é um compromisso realmente importante! Eu prometo que recompenso você por isso! – ela disse, num tom de súplica. – Se eu não estiver lá para ser pedida em casamento, acho que nunca mais acontece!

– Você vai ser pedida em casamento…? – Rin perguntou, piscando os olhos duas vezes com a súbita informação.

– Bom, eu espero que sim. Geralmente é o que indica um jantar romântico, não é? – a ruiva comentou. – Não responda, não tire minhas últimas esperanças.

– Okay, eu fico hoje. – Rin concordou, dando de ombros. – Vai lá ter seu encontro. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer hoje mesmo.

– Muito obrigada, Rin-chan! Você salvou minha vida!!! Eu vou pagar por isso, com certeza! – Ayame disse, já correndo na direção do elevador. – Segunda eu te conto o que aconteceu!

– Certo, certo. – Rin sorriu com a animação dela e voltou a caminhar ao longo do corredor. – Bom… eu não tenho ninguém pra me chamar pra sair mesmo. Ele só não acordou, ainda…

A mulher subitamente começou a balançar a cabeça para os lados, batendo na testa algumas vezes. "De onde inferno veio isso?!", perguntava-se, voltando a andar a passos longos pelo corredor para chegar ao laboratório e terminar de fazer os laudos que planejava deixar para segunda. Ia ter tempo demais durante aquela noite longa para se distrair… e queria tanto poder chegar em casa, esticar as pernas, comer chocolate e assistir TV pelo resto da noite sabendo que não precisaria ir trabalhar no sábado.

Por mais que imaginasse que a noite era tediosa e sem nada o que fazer no hospital, as pessoas pareciam ter adivinhado que ela não estava disposta a trabalhar, porque a clínica estava bem movimentada de pessoas que estavam sentindo dores nos mais variados lugares e simplesmente não poderiam suportar até a manhã seguinte. Mesmo com ela e mais três médicos, todo mundo parecia ter escolhido aquele dia exclusivamente para lhe ocupar. O último paciente que atendeu, precisou apenas diagnosticar um resfriado e já passava das três da manhã. Estava tão cansada que a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça enquanto atendia o garoto era como uma mãe obrigava o seu filho a sair de casa àquela hora da madrugada por uns simples espirros… ele nem estava com febre!

– Essas pessoas estão ficando cada vez mais paranóicas. – Rin comentou com uma das médicas que fazia plantão com ela enquanto as duas seguiam para o terceiro andar.

– Demais. – a outra respondeu. – Eu tive que convencer um cara de mais de vinte anos que não tinha nada crescendo na garganta dele e que aquilo era só uma inflamação.

– Não seria mais fácil tê-lo convencido a ir ver um psiquiatra? – Rin perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Até que não seria má idéia. Eu vou descansar um pouco agora. – a médica disse, quando as portas do elevador se abriram no terceiro andar. – Você não vem?

– Não, eu vou dar uma passada lá em cima antes. – a morena respondeu, fazendo um sinal indicando o próximo andar.

– Okay. Até mais tarde então.

As portas do elevador fecharam e Rin desembarcou no quarto andar, aliviada. Mais uma vez tinha voltado à calma e ao silêncio com os quais já estava acostumada todas as noites e todas as manhãs. Estava realmente com sono, mas Ayame tinha impedido-a de ir visitar Sesshoumaru mais cedo, fazendo com que ela ficasse presa no plantão, e agora era a sua chance de ir fazê-lo.

A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar no quarto foi abrir as cortinas. As enfermeiras sempre precisavam fechar no período da tarde por conta do sol forte, e ela sempre voltava a abrir durante a noite. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama mais uma vez, sorrindo ao olhar para a mesma expressão calma dele.

– Eu acho que prefiro visitar você durante a noite, sabe? – ela começou a falar, num tom de voz baixo. – Parece que você só está dormindo mesmo e vai acordar na manhã seguinte. Mas mesmo que eu venha aqui todas as noites… durante a manhã você ainda vai estar dormindo, não é? Mas um dia eu sei que vou poder chegar aqui e lhe dar bom dia de verdade.

A mulher parou de falar por alguns segundos, apenas para respirar demorada e então, voltar a falar.

– A Ayame me obrigou a ficar de plantão aqui hoje. Espero que ela consiga mesmo a tal proposta de casamento que acha que vai ter. – o tom de voz continuava baixo e o sorriso singelo ainda estava nos lábios de Rin enquanto ela falava. – As coisas são mais corridas do que eu imaginava aqui durante a noite… ou talvez só tenham sido desse jeito porque descobriram que eu estou de plantão aqui. Mas agora eu estou livre… eu demorei a vir abrir as cortinas, mas eu vim. A essa altura, escorpião não está mais no céu, mas um dia eu te mostro uma constelação nova, quando ele desaparecer por completo…

Ela manteve o sorriso no rosto e calou-se por uns momentos, encarando o rosto dele demoradamente. Desviou os olhos até que parassem sobre a mão esquerda dele, repousada sobre o lençol que cobria o resto do corpo, inerte.

– Você tem mãos bonitas. – disse, estendendo o braço para poder tocar suavemente na mão dele. – Talvez sua letra seja bonita também… você tem cara de quem gosta de coisas muito certinhas e organizadas, vai ver é exigente até com a própria letra. Bom… você é advogado, não é? Então deve assinar muitas coisas… o tipo de assinatura de todo homem bem sucedido: parece uma coisa incrivelmente bonita, mas ninguém nunca entende nada mesmo. – ela riu, e se curvou sobre a cama para apoiar a cabeça no canto desta, ainda olhando a mão dele, mas agora de perto, escorregando os dedos suavemente pela pele dele, fazendo desenhos aleatórios. – Acho que estou um pouco cansada. Não se importa se eu ficar aqui por mais alguns minutos, não é? Prometo que não vou incomodar. Além da minha voz… que você já deve estar bem cansado dela.

**xXx**

– _Rin?_

Aquela voz chamando por seu nome soava um tanto quanto distante, mas era uma voz conhecida. Onde ela estava exatamente?

– Rin-chan? Rin-chan, acorde.

A médica abriu os olhos surpresa, levantando-se de súbito ao ver Kagome parada bem ao seu lado. Demorou um pouco para que ela conseguisse associar a gama de informações ao seu redor, mas com o pouco que conseguia raciocinar… ela tinha dormido no quarto de Sesshoumaru?! Bom… aquela era a melhor explicação para a dor que estava sentindo nas costas. O que não se encaixava na imagem era Kagome ter lhe acordado.

– Ka… K-chan? – Rin passou a mão pelos olhos e se levantou, para ficar de frente para a irmã. – O que faz aqui? Tão cedo…?

– Eu estava indo arrancar você da sua hibernação de sábado para levá-la pra almoçarmos fora. Como o hospital estava no caminho, resolvi passar aqui para fazer uma visita a Sesshoumaru-sama antes… bom, que surpresa. – ela disse, os braços cruzados diante do corpo e uma expressão convencida.

– Almoçar? Mas ainda são…

– _Já_ são mais de dez e meia. – Kagome consertou. – Você deve ter dormido um bocado então, não?

– Eu… só estava um pouco cansada. Tive que ficar de plantão ontem no lugar da Ayame. – Rin disse, já seguindo na direção da porta. – Mas bom, já que falou de almoço, vamos indo logo. Estou morrendo de fome… nós passamos no meu apartamento e eu tomo um banho, daí a gente pode ir almoçar. O Inuyasha não está com você?

– Não, ele precisou ir ao escritório hoje de novo. – ela respondeu, já seguindo a irmã para fora do quarto, com um sorriso no canto da boca. – Ele me deixou ficar com o carro, então a gente almoça e eu vou buscá-lo só mais tarde.

– Meu Deus… Inuyasha realmente não tem juízo de deixar o carro com você. – Rin disse, apressando o passo na direção do elevador.

– Hey! Olha que vou deixar você voltar andando, hein! – Kagome também se apressou para poder alcançá-la.

Durante o caminho até o apartamento de Rin, as duas conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos, na tentativa desesperada da Higurashi mais nova de fazer com que Kagome se esquecesse do que acabara de ver. Claro que a pergunta mais óbvia que já devia ter sido feita desde o começo era sobre o motivo de ela estar dormindo exatamente no quarto de Sesshoumaru. As broncas de dormir durante o plantão viriam de seus amigos médicos mais tarde. Mas ela sabia que assim que parasse de falar, Kagome a bombardearia com perguntas nada agradáveis, e com a mente da irmã, sabia que aquilo ia demorar… só não conseguia entender porque estava se sentindo tão culpada por ter dormido no quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Assim que elas chegaram ao apartamento, Rin não deu nem espaço para apresentar o local reformado à irmã, apenas andou o mais rápido que conseguiu até o quarto para deixar as coisas do hospital e pegar a toalha para ir tomar um banho.

– Eu vou tomar banho e não demoro. – Rin disse, depois de sair do quarto, esticando a cabeça pelo portal da sala de estar. – Nem preciso dizer que você está em casa, né?

– Não tenha pressa, Rin… ainda nem é meio-dia. – Kagome respondeu, sentando-se num confortável sofá de dois lugares que lembrava muito bem ser o mesmo que ocupava a sala de estar de sua antiga casa, quando ainda morava com Rin.

Rin respirou aliviada quando trancou a porta do banheiro. Estava se sentindo como uma adolescente que tinha sido flagrada pelos pais tentando escapar pela janela para ir numa festa altas horas da noite. O problema é que nem ela sabia o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo, fugindo da irmã… ou talvez soubesse e só não quisesse admitir.

Demorou o máximo que conseguiu no banho e quando foi trocar de roupa já estava bem mais relaxada e com os pensamentos no lugar. Definitivamente estava se preocupando com nada. Saiu do quarto já pronta para ir almoçar. Vestia uma calça jeans simples, uma blusa branca de alças e uma sandália baixa, um visual realmente confortável. Quando apareceu na sala de estar, se impressionou ao ver que já passava de meio-dia. Kagome estava distraída com algum programa na televisão.

– Bom, podemos ir agora. Estou morta de fome. – Rin disse, sentando-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Kagome.

A outra desligou a televisão e fez a coisa que Rin já estava esperando: encarou-a com aquele olhar de quem estava curiosa demais para continuar esperando. Imediatamente Rin se sentou no assento livre ao lado dela, sabendo que aquilo poderia demorar.

– Já sei, K-chan. Vai começar a formular teorias mirabolantes sobre o motivo de eu ter dormido lá no quarto do Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin começou a falar automaticamente. – Eu estava morta de cansada, passei no quarto apenas para conferir o estado dele, já que estava naquela ala, e ia voltar para a clínica pra descansar um pouco e ver se tinha mais alguma coisa pra cuidar. Acabei dormindo lá mesmo por acidente.

– Rin-chan, você está gostando de Sesshoumaru-sama?

A pergunta de Kagome veio e uma forma tão direta e inesperada que Rin simplesmente não soube como reagir. Arregalou ligeiramente os olhos antes de piscar duas vezes na direção da irmã. A expressão que ela tinha no rosto não era de curiosa… era quase como uma expressão materna, mesclava preocupação e compreensão de uma maneira que impossibilitava Rin de distinguir o motivo daquela pergunta.

– Co-como assim, Kagome? – ela sorriu sem graça.

– Rin, você está muito aérea esses dias… esses dias desde que Sesshoumaru sofreu o acidente. – Kagome disse. – Já faz um mês. Quando alguém fala do estado dele, você parece que sai de órbita, muito mais preocupada do que eu imaginaria que podia estar, quer dizer, você conheceu Sesshoumaru realmente só naquela festa que a obriguei a ir. Antes você era tão preocupada com o próprio trabalho que eu tinha que praticamente bater em você pra você voltar à vida real. Agora parece que as coisas estão mais insignificantes, não é?

– Não, K-chan. Não é nada disso. – Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu vi você lá, dormindo ao lado dele. Estava segurando a mão dele também… e não parecia que ia soltar nem tão cedo. – a mais velha falou, o mesmo ar de compreensão na voz.

– Kagome, vamos ser coerentes. – Rin sorriu mais calma daquela vez, as palavras da irmã ainda rondando a sua cabeça. – Não tem como eu estar gostando de Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu _não_ o conheço. Eu estou apenas preocupada com o estado dele… estou acompanhando cada mudança possível e assim eu posso voltar e dizer a vocês que ele melhorou. Eu não posso estar gostando dele.

– Não pode? – Kagome questionou num tom que Rin não gostou… sabia que em seguida viria algum tipo de explicação que ela não conseguiria rebater, ou provavelmente se confundiria tentando. – Eu lembro muito bem da noite do baile, Rin. O seu olhar estava muito distante da festa… na verdade, estava muito ansioso procurando por alguém. E veja, ele realmente estava indo pra lá. Você ficou com aquele olhar o tempo todo, não importava com quantas pessoas estivesse falando.

– K-chan. Eu realmente não estou gostando de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin reafirmou com mais veemência, levantando-se. – E sabe de uma coisa? Mesmo que eu estivesse… talvez quando ele acordar, nem se lembre de mim, pelo pouco tempo que me conheceu.

– Rin-chan…

– E então, vamos indo? Eu realmente estou morrendo de fome! Não comi nada desde o jantar ontem antes de começar o plantão. – ela começou a andar para a porta de entrada, evitando olhar Kagome nos olhos.

Kagome se levantou e seguiu a irmã mais nova. Rin ficou imensamente feliz de saber que ela não voltaria a tocar naquele assunto novamente. Elas almoçaram juntas e conversaram durante o tempo em que Kagome não precisava sair para buscar Inuyasha. A Higurashi mais nova conseguiu voltar ao seu apartamento pouco antes das quatro da tarde, com umas sacolas de compras que tinha feito mais a irmã no shopping apenas por "distração". Mas mesmo com todas as conversas e assuntos aleatórios das duas, nada conseguia tirar aquela idéia da cabeça de Rin… de que realmente, de algum jeito surreal, estivesse gostando de Sesshoumaru. E foi aquela idéia que ocupou parte de seus pensamentos durante todos os dias em que ainda ia visitar Sesshoumaru, durante a manhã e a noite, sempre contando das notícias, contando novidades sobre o caso da Toudai quando Hakudoushi não podia ir fazê-lo, contando coisas de sua própria vida… e quanto mais os dias passavam, mais longos os monólogos de Rin ficavam, e ainda mais preocupados. A cada dia que passava, aquela idéia de Kagome se concretizava mais e mais em seus pensamentos… só não conseguia entender como estava começando a gostar mais e mais de uma pessoa que talvez nem se lembrasse dela ao acordar… uma pessoa que talvez nunca mais acordasse, na realidade.

**xXx**

Aquela manhã de segunda estava um pouco fria. O outono estava chegando e Rin já conseguia sentir aquilo nos ossos. Sempre fora muito sensível ao frio, e qualquer mudança de temperatura era o suficiente para que ela dormisse com pelo menos três cobertores. Ela cumprimentou vários conhecidos enquanto entrava no hospital, seguindo direto para o elevador, com um casaco grande lhe cobrindo o corpo.

Como era habitual, saltou no terceiro andar e seguiu até a sala de estar perto da enfermaria, para guardar suas coisas e substituir o casaco quente e confortável pelo jaleco. Não tinha ninguém lá quando ela entrou, e ficou internamente feliz com aquele detalhe, assim poderia ir logo para o quarto andar, visitar Sesshoumaru mais uma vez e, em seguida, começar o seu trabalho.

A ala norte do quarto andar continuava sendo a ala mais silenciosa de todo o hospital, e às vezes mesmo o som dos sapatos no chão ecoavam pelo corredor. Ela cumprimentou uma das enfermeiras ao longo do caminho e foi direto para o quarto já conhecido. As cortinas estavam abertas.

– Bom dia, Sess. – ela se aproximou da cadeira, mas não se sentou, apenas apoiou as mãos no encosto. – Como estamos hoje? Espero que melhorando não é? Eu acho que já está em tempo de você acordar, sabia…?

Ela parou de falar, desviando os olhos do rosto dele e rodeando a cadeira para se sentar. Aquela sensação de angústia apertou seu peito, como vinha fazendo havia algum tempo.

– Já são cinco meses, Sess… por que você não quer acordar, hein? – ela manteve os olhos fixos na mão dele, depois de estender a própria mão para pousar sobre a dele. – Sabe… eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar. – hesitou. – Eu estou sendo transferida para Kyoto. Eu começo lá na próxima segunda… já providenciei o novo apartamento, e só estão faltando algumas papeladas pra resolver da residência pra eu poder ir pra lá. Hmm, talvez seja uma boa idéia, conhecer novas pessoas, e dizem que eu posso aprender muita coisa lá.

Ela parou de falar mais uma vez, fechando os olhos e respirando lentamente.

– Vai ser melhor assim… – continuou. – Eu sinto muito não continuar vindo aqui todos os dias, mas eu ainda venho te visitar durante essa semana, certo? Como eu sempre fiz. Mas eu não posso ficar aqui…

Ela se levantou, finalmente voltando os olhos para o rosto dele. Não havia mais faixas nem sinais de que ele tinha sofrido o acidente, ou alguma cicatriz visível… o cabelo prateado já tinha crescido consideravelmente e ainda assim, ela continuava o achando tão bonito quanto da vez em que o vira no casamento de Kagome.

– Parece que o que Kagome disse era verdade afinal. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas… eu realmente estou gostando de você. E não posso ficar aqui para descobrir que quando abrir os olhos, não vai se lembrar de mim. Do mesmo jeito que, por mais que eu prefira acreditar que só não vai se lembrar de mim, não posso ficar aqui esperando que abra os olhos… quando há a possibilidade de nunca mais acontecer.

Ela continuou ali, parada, encarando o rosto dele, como se esperasse que ele finalmente abrisse os olhos, que lhe dissesse que se lembrava dela, que dissesse para ela não ir. Mas não aconteceu… o único som que invadiu aquele quarto de hospital foi o do seu bip preso ao cinto da calça, informando que alguém estava precisando dela em algum lugar bem distante daquela ala em particular.

– Bom… eu tenho que ir agora. – ela andou até a porta. – Como eu disse, eu ainda vou voltar essa semana… toda. Até depois, Sess.

Ela saiu do quarto e andou apressada na direção do elevador, pela insistência do bip, provavelmente seria alguma emergência, algum acidente… mas nem aquela correria do hospital poderia apagar a última esperança que tinha de que pelo menos naquela semana… ele finalmente abrisse os olhos e a impedisse de ir. Talvez ele o fizesse, se realmente a estivesse ouvindo em algum lugar, mas aquela possibilidade também era remota, e logo logo, estaria em Kyoto, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Como era de se esperar, havia acontecido um acidente e estavam precisando de muita ajuda lá embaixo. E um acidente dos feios… um carro tinha batido num caminhão e as quatro pessoas que estavam dentro do carro tinham saído gravemente feridas. Rin foi chamada para ajudar com os feridos no acidente, enquanto outro médico-residente a substituía no seu lugar na clínica. Ela passou o resto do dia apenas assistindo nas cirurgias aos feridos, e depois de horas de cirurgia, a mulher que sentava no banco da frente do carro tinha entrado em estado de coma profundo, e pelo estado grave em que se encontrava… realmente talvez não acordasse nunca mais.

Quando a Higurashi mais nova finalmente pôde sentar-se para descansar na sala de estar do terceiro andar, já passava das três da tarde e sequer tinha almoçado. Estava sem comer desde que tomara café da manhã. Ayame estava lá com ela, mas parecia bem mais disposta, mesmo que estivesse trabalhando o dobro, por já ser médica-cirurgiã contratada.

– Aquele acidente foi realmente feio, hein. – Ayame disse, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para Rin. – E a família toda estava no carro. Sorte que as crianças não sofreram tantos ferimentos. Pelo menos alguém ainda tem consciência para obrigar os filhos a usarem cintos no banco de trás.

– Em compensação… o que vai ser deles quando acordarem e virem os pais naquele estado? – Rin disse, num tom abatido. – O motorista não resistiu… e a mãe deles entrou em estado de coma. Talvez não resista até o fim da semana.

– Não seja tão pessimista, Rin. – Ayame a repreendeu. – Ainda há chances para ela.

– É… ainda há chances. – Rin concordou.

– Não houve sinais de melhora, não foi? – Ayame disse, finalmente fazendo com que Rin desviasse a atenção para ela. – O cara do 406. Por isso que pediu transferência.

Rin não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar do rosto da amiga para fitar os dedos de maneira interessada.

– Ele também ainda tem chances, Rin. – a ruiva disse, tentando animar a amiga. O único problema é que Rin também era médica.

– Depois de um coma de três meses, Ayame? – Rin sorriu fracamente. – Ir para Kyoto é a minha melhor escolha agora. Os papéis devem estar prontos até quinta-feira. Eu me mudo no fim de semana.

– Nem uma festa de despedida? – ela perguntou, tentando animar Rin.

– Sabe que não gosto de festas. – Rin completou, levantando-se para sair da sala. – Eu preciso ir almoçar agora, pode arrumar alguém pra me substituir na clínica por enquanto? Se eu continuar trabalhando, acho que vou me tornar mais uma paciente.

– Pode deixar. – Ayame respondeu, animada como sempre.

Rin saiu do hospital e conseguiu almoçar num restaurante por perto. Sorte que ainda havia comida suficiente pra ela mesmo depois das três da tarde. Não demorou muito para voltar ao hospital, e não teve que trabalhar por muito tempo mais, pois seu expediente terminava às sete. Depois de deixar o jaleco no armário e pegar suas coisas, claro, seguiu antes para o quarto andar para poder ir embora. Tinha se tornado normal para todos ali que ela fosse visitar Sesshoumaru, então não tinha problema nem em fazer barulho. Como sempre, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir as cortinas do quarto, mas não se dirigiu de imediato para a cadeira ao lado da cama, ainda ficou fitando o céu por um tempo.

– Veja… – começou a falar. – Draco está no céu. Também é uma linda constelação. Queria poder te mostrar… não é tão parecida quanto Escorpião, mas também é perfeita.

Afastou-se da janela e parou ao lado da cama, de pé. Dessa vez, estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dele, delicadamente, quase como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse piorar o estado dele.

– Agora que Draco está aqui para te guiar, talvez você acorde, talvez ele te dê forças. – continuou. – E daí, você pode se levantar, como um dragão de verdade, com a força de um. – ela parou e riu. – Eu sei que eu sou meio anormal, mas acho que não posso evitar. Eu preciso ir agora, descansar um pouco. Prometo que chego mais cedo amanhã e te conto as notícias, antes do início do meu expediente. Até amanhã.

Ela se afastou da cama, e sem olhar novamente para o homem, deixou o quarto.

Como o prometido – não sabia se para Sesshoumaru, ou para si mesma –, tinha ido o resto da semana visitá-lo, pela manhã e pela noite, antes do início do expediente e depois dele, algumas vezes um pouco atrasada por conta das emergências, mas não faltava com sua palavra. Contava todas as notícias, ficou feliz principalmente de contar que o caso da Toudai finalmente estava encerrado, e que, claro, eles tinham ganhado depois de tantos processos e audiências. Ficava feliz também de saber que a freqüência das visitas de Inuyasha e dos outros não tinha diminuído, como temia, e naquela semana, até mesmo Hakudoushi conseguira aparecer assim que voltara de uma viagem à Hokkaido. Mas não estava nada feliz quando precisou entrar naquele quarto na noite de sexta-feira… até mesmo hesitou ao tocar no trinco da porta.

Daquela vez, e só daquela vez, ela não foi direto até as cortinas para abri-las, mas parou bem ao lado da porta depois de fechada e ficou parada ali, por alguns minutos.

– Bom… eu acho que realmente é a última vez que eu venho aqui. – disse, encarando os próprios sapatos, como se tivesse medo de encarar algum tipo de olhar reprovador. – E… infelizmente você não pode dar tchau pra mim. _Nem me impedir de ir…_

Ela se calou, andando na direção da janela finalmente e abrindo as cortinas lentamente. Era como se quisesse que o tempo demorasse mais pra passar, assim, ainda havia uma última esperança de que ele acordasse. Demorou-se ainda fitando a mesma constelação que estava lá no meio do céu naquela semana, Draco.

– Eu não vou mais ficar aqui pra cuidar de você nem conversar com você, mas Draco está lá em cima pra fazer isso por mim agora. – a morena falou, afastando-se da janela e seguindo até a cama. Parou exatamente ao lado dele, encarando-o fixamente no rosto. – As minhas últimas esperanças já se foram… pois é, você não vai mais acordar pra mim.

Ela hesitou por um momento, e sem saber pelo que exatamente estava sendo conduzida, curvou-se sobre o corpo dele e aproximou o rosto o máximo que pôde do dele. Hesitou mais um minuto e então, deixou que seus lábios tocassem os do homem delicadamente… ainda havia calor. A morena se afastou apenas alguns centímetros, encarando os olhos fechados e a mesma expressão adormecida.

– _Nesse momento… eu queria estar dentro de um conto de fadas para estar dormindo no seu lugar. E assim, certamente seu beijo me acordaria._ – ela riu da idéia infantil, mas continuou na mesma distância e voltou a falar num sussurro. – _Mas estamos na vida real… e a mágica nem sempre funciona. A esperança também vai embora um dia._

Rin se recompôs e então, caminhou na direção da porta, mas ainda parou para olhar o homem deitado sobre a cama.

– Adeus, Sesshoumaru. – sorriu tristemente na direção dele. – Melhore. Mesmo que eu esteja indo embora, há pessoas que precisam de você aqui… e elas vão continuar aqui, as pessoas de quem você vai se lembrar quando abrir os olhos.

Ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Andou ao longo do corredor na direção do elevador. Entrou e apertou o botão do térreo pelo que seria a última vez. Todos os papéis da transferência estavam prontos e ela não precisaria voltar mais lá. Quando as portas do elevador abriram, sorriu como sempre e andou para fora do prédio, cumprimentando os conhecidos e se despedindo deles. Perto da entrada do hospital, encontrou Ayame que a alcançara vindo da clínica.

– Então, essa é a última vez que nos vemos mesmo? – Ayame perguntou, parando ao lado da amiga.

– Ainda vamos almoçar juntas no domingo, não é? – Rin comentou, sorrindo. – E só depois do almoço eu vou pra Kyoto.

– Tem razão. Mas é a última vez que nos vemos como colegas de trabalho aqui. – Ayame disse.

– Infelizmente.

– Bom, te vejo no domingo então. – a ruiva sorria também. – Espero que se dê bem lá em Kyoto. Se não se der bem, não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito pra você voltar!

– Obrigada, mas acho que eu vou me dar bem. Eu tenho que ir agora, ou vou perder o metrô. Nos vemos no domingo então. – Rin disse, já seguindo para a porta e virando para acenar em despedida.

– Hey, Rin! – Ayame fez com que ela se virasse para encarar-lhe. – Não se preocupe, eu abro as cortinas por você.

Rin ficou calada por uns segundos, e então, finalmente conseguiu sorrir em resposta, sorrir de verdade.

– Obrigada. – e saiu do hospital, deixando que as portas se fechassem atrás de si.

Durante todo o caminho até chegar em casa, não levantou a cabeça uma só vez para ver o céu de poucas estrelas. Quase não conseguia ver as estrelas que formavam a constelação de Draco quando estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru durante a noite, e não queria ter que olhar pra cima de novo.

Aquela parecia ser a noite mais longa de toda a sua vida. Demorou mais de três horas pra conseguir dormir, e de uma maneira inconsciente continuava olhando para o celular, como se esperasse que ligassem pra ela avisando que ele finalmente tinha acordado. Mas se rendeu ao sono perto de uma da manhã, e o celular não tocou a noite inteira, nem no dia seguinte. Durante a tarde de sábado, Kagome foi até seu apartamento, para ajudá-la a empacotar as coisas para a mudança. Elas pararam o trabalho por volta de três da tarde.

– Tem certeza que quer se mudar pra Kyoto, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, pelo que Rin calculava ser a trigésima primeira vez.

– Tenho, K-chan. – ela respondeu, cansada de dizer sempre a mesma coisa, sentando-se largada no sofá da sala. – Quantas vezes quer que eu repita isso?

– Mas… mas você vai pra Kyoto! – Kagome insistiu, a mesma coisa que insistia sempre.

– Sim, vou para Kyoto, não para o outro lado do mundo. É bem ali, são só umas horas de viagem. Deixe de ser exagerada, mulher. – Rin reclamou, colocando um dos braços sobre os olhos.

– Você não tinha que se mudar…

– Eu tinha sim. – a mais nova respondeu, agora mais séria. – Eu realmente não sei como aconteceu, K-chan… mas aconteceu. Não posso continuar aqui.

– Rin…?

– Eu estou gostando mesmo dele. – Rin completou, antes que perdesse a coragem de falar aquilo em voz alta de novo.

– Ah… Rin… – Kagome tentou pensar em alguma coisa para falar, mas a irmã foi mais rápida.

– Eu não posso continuar aqui. Eu vou pra Kyoto e vou recomeçar minha vida lá. – Rin disse, sentando-se de vez no sofá. Os olhos estavam vermelhos. – E tudo vai dar certo.

– Se é assim que você quer… eu não digo mais nada. – Kagome sorriu em resposta, incentivando a irmã. E mesmo que ela dissesse aquilo, continuou a repetir a mesma questão se Rin tinha certeza de que iria para Kyoto pelo menos até chegar à qüinquagésima vez.

Kagome voltou pra casa por volta das quatro da tarde. Tinha marcado de sair com Inuyasha naquela noite, e Rin precisaria ficar sozinha uma noite antes de ir embora.

Estava impaciente demais para alguém que precisava ir dormir cedo, sabia que ia acabar dormindo tarde demais. Ficou na sala, assistindo televisão, mudando de canal a ponto de passar pelos mesmos canais pelo menos três vezes. Depois do jantar, ainda voltou na cozinha duas vezes apenas para abrir a geladeira e os armários ao redor, procurando alguma coisa que nem sabia o que era exatamente, só não queria ter que ficar parada, porque sabia que se ficasse, seus pensamentos ficariam cheios demais… com alguém em quem não queria pensar no momento.

Depois de três horas rodando pela casa, impaciente, finalmente parou no quarto, cansada de tentar escapar de sua própria mente. Passou direto pela cama e parou bem diante da janela, finalmente erguendo os olhos para encarar o céu. Draco ainda estava lá… as luzes das estrelas um pouco falhas por conta da iluminação da capital japonesa, mas ainda assim, para quem conhecia os céus como ela, dava para saber que estava bem ali, lhe encarando fixamente.

– Agora… eu vou confiar em você pra cuidar do Sess… – disse, sua voz sumindo com o vento frio daquela noite de outono. – Tenho certeza que vai estar olhando quando ele acordar…

Então, se afastou do parapeito da janela, deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos para tentar dormir. Em sua mente, várias lembranças se passaram desde que mostrara aquela constelação de Escorpião a ele, no dia do aniversário dele, e então, a última imagem que pôde se lembrar de ter visto antes de cair no sono, foi a constelação de Draco, lentamente se esvaindo para dar lugar aos sonhos inconscientes que dominariam seu sono, e que ela tinha certeza absoluta… sonhos em que ele estaria.

_**Continua...**_

**Pessoal! Depois de um século, eu finalmente voltei!**

**Bom… eu duvido que muita gente consiga ler isso até o final, eu pelo menos compensei a demora com o tamanho do capítulo, mais de 12.000 palavras! Isso é um recorde pra mim – pelo menos em fics de Inuyasha XD!**

**Eu agradeço imensamente por todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews! Não sabe como fiquei feliz com todas elas!!!**

**Obrigada **_Lis Winchester, Jen Valentine, belle kagome-chan, Acdy-chan, Doks, Hiwatari Satiko, neherenia, Samy-san, Vanessa ~ An, queenrj, LuCy-ChAn lucy, Lenita Hino, Rukia-hime e sabinechan_**! Responderei todos os reviews aos que deixaram e-mail ou pelo reply do aos que deixaram comentário logado. Pode demorar pra responder aos que deixaram e-mail, pra eu achar o e-mail, mas eu respondo! XDDD**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, todos aqueles que continuam acompanhando a história, e assim que possível, atualizarei o fic! Com o último capítulo, hein!**

**Kissus a todos. Aos que acham que o capítulo está bom o suficiente para comentarem, vou adorar ler os seus comentários! Até a próxima! Ja!**

**P.S.: SIM! EU CORTEI O CABELO INTEIRO DO SESSHY!!! REALIZEI MEU SONHO DE MENINA MÁ!!! *corre desesperadamente das foices e dos objetos afiados* Bom... mas tinha que ser, não dava pra fazer cirurgia na cabeça do coitado com todo aquele cabelo! XDD Mas gente... eu tinha uma imagem do Sess de cabelo curto... depois de um ano mais ou menos. Então, aos que estiverem interessados em talvez descobrir como ele vai ficar daqui pro final do fic *acorde, ou não, quem sabe? :X* eu tenho um link pra o fanart dele com o cabelo curto no meu profile. Podem olhar se quiserem XDD Ou simplesmente continuem tentando me matar por esse ato imperdoável! XD *corre desesperadamente de novo***


	3. Serpentário

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Constelações  
**_**Serpentário**_

**Para Hiwatari Satiko**

A primeira coisa na qual podia pensar – se é que realmente o podia – era em abrir os olhos e sair daquela escuridão, que estranhamente lhe parecia cansativa. Entretanto, apenas pensar naquele simples movimento fazia seus olhos doerem, como se há muito já estivessem fechados. E pensando daquele jeito… há quanto tempo não os abria?

Depois de um esforço que lhe pareceu sobre-humano para um simples ato, conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos. O lugar ao redor lhe era completamente estranho… as paredes claras demais e talvez um lugar pequeno demais para o quarto que já conhecia de seu apartamento. Se apenas abrir os olhos tinha sido um ato cansativo, mover o resto do corpo estava fora de questão por enquanto, então, deixou apenas que seus orbes dourados revistassem o quarto até onde conseguiam. As imagens ainda estavam um pouco embaçadas, e então, parou os olhos sobre alguém que estava perto do que parecia ser a janela. A pessoa estava de costas e puxava a cortina para o lado, deixando uma luz noturna invadir o quarto. A imagem lhe era ligeiramente familiar, os cabelos pretos presos num coque baixo, estatura mediana, magra… ou era o que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando.

– Quem… quem é você…? – a voz saiu de sua garganta com tanto esforço, que ao falar aquilo, achou que o som realmente não tinha saído de sua boca.

Fechou os olhos, na intenção apenas de piscá-los, mas o ato foi tão demorado que ao abri-los, a pessoa já estava bem diante de si… e não era a mesma pessoa que imaginara ter visto. Agora, de tão perto, conseguia notar o vermelho dos cabelos presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo baixos, passando por cima dos ombros estreitos.

– Meu Deus… eu não acredito nisso…! – a voz feminina soou baixo, e a mulher virou-se para olhar alguma coisa bem ao lado da cama em que ele estava deitado. – Você… você realmente… pelos deuses! Isso é quase impossível!

– Eu… não conheço você. – ele continuou a falar, mesmo com esforço, era como se pudesse se acostumar àquilo de novo. – O que aconteceu? Onde… onde eu estou…?

– Acalme-se, Sesshoumaru-sama… nós precisamos fazer uns exames com você. Faz um bom tempo agora que esteve dormindo, hein. – ela disse, segurando o braço dele para sentir a pulsação.

– O que… está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, sentindo uma incrível vontade de continuar com os olhos fechados, de dormir. – Estou me sentindo cansado…

– Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa… pode voltar a dormir, contanto que prometa que vai acordar. – a mulher sorriu, divertida, parecia muito alegre por vê-lo acordado, ansiosa… mas ele não poderia ter certeza, no estado em que se encontrava.

– Há quanto tempo… eu estou aqui? – ele perguntou, não tendo muita certeza se conseguiria ficar acordado por mais tempo. Parecia até que alguma droga o estava induzindo ao sono, as imagens estavam voltando a ficar borradas diante de seus olhos, e estava se sentindo cansado demais para alguém que tinha acabado de acordar.

– Há mais de sete meses, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Depois daquelas palavras, ele não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada, e certamente, enquanto não caía de uma vez por todas no sono, estava tentando se convencer de que ouvira o espaço de tempo correto. Sete meses…?

**xXx**

Quando o homem finalmente conseguiu reabrir os olhos dourados, já tinha idéia de que sua dor de cabeça ia começar, ouvindo aquela voz irritante que parecia lhe perseguir até quando estava dormindo.

– Cale a boca, Inuyasha. – foram as primeiras palavras que ele conseguiu pronunciar num tom alto o suficiente para que os presentes no quarto ouvissem, embora ainda estivesse com os olhos bem fechados, sem saber quem mais estava lá além do meio-irmão.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome se aproximou da cama do homem antes que ele conseguisse mesmo abrir os olhos. – Como você está? Pelos deuses, eu realmente não acredito que isso aconteceu… você está mesmo acordado! Viemos assim que Ayame deu a notícia.

– É, vaso ruim não quebra fácil mesmo. Eu disse que esse idiota não ia me deixar em paz por tanto tempo, feh. – Inuyasha reclamou, e Sesshoumaru nem precisou desviar a vista, ainda embaçada, para saber que o meio-irmão estava fazendo pose de despreocupado.

– Não ligue pra ele, Sesshoumaru-sama. Acredite, ele era o mais preocupado, esse tempo todo. – Kagome sorriu, sentada bem ao lado da cama. – Mas isso não importa… o importante é que você está bem e acordado. Ayame disse que precisa passar por uma bateria de exames ainda para termos certeza de que está recuperado. Mais alguns dias, e poderá sair desse hospital.

– Espero que sim. – o Taisho mais velho respondeu, tentando se mover na cama, sentindo os músculos doídos e retesados.

– Ah, Rin-chan vai ficar tão feliz quando eu contar a ela! – a morena falou, e a voz alta e animada parecia doer nos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru. – Tenho certeza que vai voltar correndo quando souber que está acordado, Sesshoumaru-sama!

– Rin…?

– Sim! Acho que ela estava muito mais preocupada até que Inuyasha. – Kagome confessou.

– Quem é… Rin? – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome, voltando os olhos, agora com a vista mais nítida, para a cunhada, percebendo o enorme sorriso nos lábios dela desaparecer.

– Você não se lembra? – a pergunta em tom confuso veio da voz de Inuyasha, quando ele finalmente se aproximou mais da cama, entrando no campo de visão de Sesshoumaru.

– Deveria…? – Sesshoumaru estava começando a estranhar as expressões desanimadas no rosto dos outros dois.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… você se lembra como veio parar aqui? – Kagome perguntou, depois de um olhar significativo para o marido, que estava começando a irritar Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por um tempo, pensando na pergunta da cunhada, e depois de alguns minutos fitando os olhares interrogativos dos dois visitantes, deixou que suas próprias sobrancelhas se arqueassem em confusão. O que tinha acontecido para ele ir parar naquele hospital por sete meses…? Antes que tivesse a chance de reorganizar as idéias – tudo parecia lento demais desde que acordara –, Ayame entrou na sala novamente, falando com Inuyasha e Kagome sobre alguns exames, e então, ele não teve tempo de perguntar o que exatamente tinha acontecido, apenas foi levado para uma bateria de exames que estava lhe cansando mais do que deveria.

Durante todo o tempo dos exames e as perguntas da médica e dos enfermeiros, duas coisas rodavam em sua cabeça: aquele nome que Kagome tinha mencionado, que embora não conseguisse recordar, lhe era estranhamente familiar; e os sete meses e o motivo de ter ficado tanto tempo em coma.

Mas se cada músculo do seu corpo doía só de pensar em se mover, seu cérebro até parecia na mesma condição. Mesmo que tentasse se esforçar para saber o motivo do acidente, ficava apenas com mais dor de cabeça.

– Taisho-sama? Taisho-sama… – Ayame chamou pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez, até que ele voltasse os olhos para ela. – Perdido em pensamentos, imagino.

– O que dizia? – perguntou, fazendo esforço para não ocupar a mente com besteiras.

– Eu vou recomendar que fique mais alguns dias em observação aqui no hospital. Acabou de sair de uma condição realmente delicada, seria bom passar por mais alguns exames. Afinal, não é todo dia que uma pessoa acorda de um coma de sete meses. – ela começou a falar, e mesmo com o pouco tempo dado para a resposta dele, ele permaneceu em silêncio. – No mais, você não teve danos aparentes, vai precisar de umas poucas sessões de fisioterapia para a dor nos músculos, e nada de muito importante. O que mais me preocupa agora é se houveram mais danos cerebrais que possam ser notados em longo prazo. Mas pelo visto, você sofreu perda de memória recente por conta da pancada… se vai recuperá-la ou não, isso só o tempo dirá. Falando nisso, até quando você se lembra das coisas?

– Eu ia… começar a trabalhar num caso da Toudai. – ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, ainda não acostumado com o tamanho deles. Estava mais ou menos na altura dos olhos, e tinha demorado tanto para crescer até o tamanho natural, desde que era um garoto.

– Taisho-sama? – Ayame chamou novamente, e ele mais uma vez percebeu que tinha se perdido em pensamentos aleatórios. – Parece um pouco desconcentrado…

– Não me lembro de muita coisa. – ele continuou. – Tudo depois da Toudai parece uma grande confusão.

– Okay, não vamos forçar muito a barra. – Ayame sorriu para ele. – Vou levá-lo de volta para o quarto, depois fazemos mais exames, por agora, tente descansar e não pensar muito nisso tudo.

Não pensar em tudo era a última opção para Sesshoumaru no momento, afinal, depois de perder sete meses de vida e nem saber o motivo exato, não era uma coisa satisfatória para uma pessoa tão controlada quanto ele.

Ele ficou preso ao apartamento de hospital pelos próximos dez dias, com a sua paciência já no limite da explosão. Não sabia nada da empresa direito porque Hakudoushi estava em Nagoya resolvendo um caso importante e só iria voltar em alguns dias, a esposa dele certamente não entendia muita coisa de advocacia e não podia lhe dar detalhes sobre nada. Nunca fora chegado a mais alguém da empresa para ter o privilégio de ser visitado. Na verdade, tinha recebido visitas apenas de Kagome e da esposa de Hakudoushi. Uma vez de Inuyasha, que também parecia estar mais cheio de problemas do que ele jamais tivera.

Quando Ayame ainda lhe pediu para ficar mais alguns dias, ele já tinha terminado de trocar de roupa e estava pronto para sair do quarto, de volta a suas calças sociais, sapatos impecavelmente engraxados, camisa preta de gola e terno.

– Taisho-sama, eu realmente acho que deveria ficar mais alguns dias em observação. – Ayame insistiu, quando ele já estava seguindo na direção do estacionamento, com o celular em mãos, que Inuyasha tinha lhe trazido muito contra a sua vontade, além de todas as roupas e do seu laptop.

– Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Não vou me lembrar de mais nada, e já consigo andar sozinho, obrigado. – Sesshoumaru disse, levando o celular ao ouvido assim que encontrou o número na memória do aparelho.

– Mas foi um coma de sete meses, Taisho-sama! Sabe com que freqüência casos como o seu acontecem? – Ayame insistiu.

– Eu fiquei aqui por mais de sete meses, não vou ficar outros sete para satisfazer a sua curiosidade. – Sesshoumaru disse, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta sem cerimônia. Voltou a atenção para o celular quando a outra pessoa atendeu. – Myouga, venha me buscar no hospital. Você já ficou sete meses sem trabalhar, então pareça eficiente ou vou demiti-lo.

Ele não esperou a resposta, apenas desligou o celular e colocou no bolso da calça de novo, andando a passos mais largos para sair do local. Myouga era seu motorista na empresa, geralmente só precisava dele quando tinha que ir a audiências ou sair durante o expediente. Para chegar à empresa e sair de lá, gostava de dirigir seu próprio carro.

Ainda precisou esperar dez minutos no estacionamento até que conseguisse avistar o carro preto e elegante que estacionara bem ao seu lado. Sequer esperou o motorista sair do automóvel para abrir a porta, como era costume, entrou sozinho e imediatamente abriu o laptop para ver mais coisas do trabalho. Aquele era o único jeito de não ficar com dor de cabeça constante pensando no que tinha acontecido nos meses que tinham sumido de sua memória, e especialmente, porque aquele nome que Kagome falara ainda lhe parecia tão familiar, mesmo que não se lembrasse de nada sobre ele?

Apenas quando tinham saído do estacionamento do hospital, avisou a Myouga que ia direto para a empresa, e não para seu apartamento, como devia ter planejado muito antes. Estavam em plena quinta-feira, simplesmente não podia descansar depois de tanto tempo parado. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo desde a sua ausência, e especialmente reencontrar Hakudoushi para ele lhe deixar a par de todos os casos que estava trabalhando antes do acidente.

Só não esperava que o outro só fosse chegar no fim de semana. De quinta a sexta, ficou exclusivamente imerso nos casos que perdera, e em três dias, conseguira arrumar mais dois casos grandes nos quais trabalhar. A empresa não estava tão terrível quanto tinha imaginado, mas dava pra perceber que ele fazia falta ali, especialmente quando o sócio precisava viajar, e durante aqueles três dias, se dedicou ao máximo em colocar tudo na mais perfeita ordem possível. Apenas no sábado de noite foi que finalmente teve coragem de parar de olhar processos e se recostar no sofá da sua sala de estar, em seu confortável apartamento. Suspirou, pensativo, e imediatamente sua mente se ocupou em lembrar-se dos meses perdidos antes do acidente. Estava cansado, cansado e frustrado por não conseguir descobrir uma simples pista do que tinha acontecido. E incrivelmente, Kagome não parecia estar disposta a contar sobre a tal Rin de quem falara no dia que o vira acordado. Do mesmo jeito que os outros insistiam que só tinha acontecido um acidente enquanto ele ia a uma festa de noite. Aquela era a parte mais curiosa. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que sairia de casa numa sexta à noite, em pleno caso da Toudai, para ir a uma festa.

Com raiva, jogou a caneta tão forte sobre a mesa de centro da sala que por pouco ela não se partiu em duas. Levantou-se incomodado e foi até a pequena mesa alguns metros de distância da porta. Havia várias bebidas sobre uma bandeja de prata, com alguns copos de vidro e cristal. Ele se serviu de uma dose de uísque e se afastou, andando até a sacada, com as cortinas e portas fechadas. Por um momento, ficou apenas encarando o tecido leve com uma tonalidade de azul celeste. Não sabia por que, mas aquela cor estava incrivelmente atraente a seus olhos, embora nunca tivesse reparado tanto nela. Olhou em volta, as paredes estavam brancas como as do hospital em que estivera preso por tanto tempo, e por um segundo, imaginou reformar o local e pintar as paredes da mesma cor da cortina.

– Azul…

Naquele momento, teve a ligeira impressão de que aquela voz em sua cabeça pronunciando o mesmo nome não era a sua, mas alguma voz que deveria conhecer. Teria pensado mais naquilo e ficado com dor de cabeça, certamente, se o som da campainha não tivesse lhe chamado a atenção. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e seguiu até a porta, deixando o copo com a bebida sobre o balcão da cozinha. Sabia que praticamente ninguém conseguia entrar em seu apartamento sem que o porteiro avisasse, exceto por uma pessoa…

– Hakudoushi. – disse, no tom mais neutro que conseguia pensar, quando abriu a porta e encontrou o sorriso satisfeito do amigo.

Ele imediatamente entrou sem ser convidado, seguindo direto até a bandeja com bebidas e se servindo, enquanto Sesshoumaru fechava a porta.

– Até que enfim, meu amigo! – Hakudoushi disse, animado, erguendo o copo na direção dele e lhe estendendo outro. – Por um momento, achei que ia me deixar com aquela empresa sozinha pelo resto da vida!

– Nem em sonhos, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru disse, e, ao invés de aceitar o copo oferecido pelo amigo, pegou o seu próprio sobre o balcão da cozinha.

– Ah… já tinha começado a comemoração sem mim, hein! – o outro disse, bebendo uma dose do uísque de uma só vez e deixando o copo vazio sobre a bandeja para voltar a se aproximar de Sesshoumaru, que agora, estava sentado num dos bancos altos diante do balcão. – Eu sinto muito não ter vindo antes, mas tive muitos inconvenientes com um caso de chantagem lá em Nagoya. Mas parece que você já chegou tomando conta de tudo, trabalhando até hoje de noite. Estamos num sábado, Sesshy.

– Ainda bem que tudo parecia em ordem quando voltei. Ou certamente o mataria. – Sesshoumaru disse, tomando o resto do uísque de vez e deixando o copo vazio de lado.

– Claro que mataria. – Hakudoushi respondeu, também terminando de tomar o uísque. – Mas achei que me livraria mais de você enquanto estivesse em Kyoto.

– Por que eu iria a Kyoto? – o dono dos olhos dourados perguntou, desinteressado, seguindo até o sofá e organizando as procurações que estavam em cima do centro. – Algum caso que eu vou ter que cuidar e ainda não fui informado?

– Caso? – Hakudoushi o seguiu, sentando-se confortavelmente numa poltrona. – Claro, o seu com Rin. Achei que ia ser a primeira coisa que ia fazer depois de acordar.

Sesshoumaru parou de arrumar os processos instantaneamente ao ouvir aquele nome mais uma vez. Voltou os olhos atentos para o sócio e não pôde evitar se sentir ainda mais frustrado por não fazer idéia do que se tratava, quando certamente deveria fazer.

– Quem… é Rin? – conteve a vontade de falar "inferno" no meio da frase.

– Hm? – Hakudoushi franziu a testa ao ouvir a pergunta. – Como assim quem?

– Está fingindo que não fala a minha língua? – Sesshoumaru retrucou, estreitando os olhos.

– Você não se lembra da irmã da sua cunhada? – o outro se ajeitou na cadeira, tentando entender o que acontecia. – Sua festa de aniversário? O casamento? A festa que estava indo quando sofreu o acidente?

– Eu odeio festas de aniversário, especialmente minhas. – ele terminou de empilhar os processos e se sentou no sofá maior, de três lugares. – Soube do casamento há umas duas semanas, e não sei o que estava fazendo para sair de casa numa sexta no meio do caso da Toudai.

Hakudoushi ficou calado por alguns minutos, parecia analisar a situação. Sesshoumaru voltou a encarar as cortinas azuis enquanto o amigo pensava, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo e especialmente a sua frustração por não se lembrar de nada que o amigo comentava. E apenas naquele momento, alguém tinha mencionado que a tal Rin era irmã de Kagome. Ele nem sabia que Kagome tinha uma irmã…

– Você lembra quantos anos tem, Sesshoumaru? – Hakudoushi perguntou, e imediatamente tirou o sorriso sarcástico do rosto quando recebeu um olhar nada amigável do outro em resposta. – Okay… bom, é uma pena que não se lembre de Rin-sama. Espero que lembre a tempo e vá logo pra Kyoto.

– Me dê um bom motivo pelo qual eu iria até Kyoto só por causa de uma mulher. – Sesshoumaru disse, achando que os amigos estavam começando a fazer caso demais sobre aquela tal de Rin.

– Bom… ninguém melhor pra responder isso do que você, Sesshy. – Hakudoushi respondeu, já se levantando da poltrona, com um sorriso convencido no rosto. – Descanse um pouco. Lembre-se que amanhã é domingo e a empresa não abre. Que tal um almoço?

– Penso nisso depois. – o Taisho mais velho disse, e instintivamente voltou a olhar para as cortinas.

– Eu vou indo agora. Até depois então. – Hakudoushi disse, já seguindo na direção da porta e abrindo-a. – Aliás, gostei do novo corte de cabelo.

Sesshoumaru não se importou em acenar nem se despedir, apenas ouviu o som da porta se fechando e então, finalmente fechou os olhos, cansado de fitar aquele lenço azulado sem nenhum motivo aparente. Antes que se desse conta, estava adormecendo ali mesmo, no sofá.

_Eu acho que já está em tempo de você acordar, sabia…?_

O dono dos olhos dourados se levantou com tamanha urgência ao ouvir aquela voz que por pouco não caiu do sofá em que estava dormindo. Olhou ao redor, ainda atordoado por achar que havia mais alguém ali. Para lhe pregar uma peça daquelas, tinha que ser no mínimo, Hakudoushi, embora a voz fosse de longe alguma que tivesse realmente a capacidade de lhe irritar.

Mas mesmo com aquela voz tão perto, não havia nada nem ninguém ao seu redor, além do mesmo apartamento frio e vazio de sempre. Depois de alguns minutos tentando se convencer de que aquela voz só tinha vindo de um sonho tão distante que nem conseguia se lembrar, finalmente olhou para o relógio de pulso. Eram quase dez da manhã, e ele não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava dormir tanto. Talvez ainda fosse efeito colateral de ter passado tanto tempo dormindo. Levantou-se apenas para comer alguma coisa e depois, voltou para a sala para pegar os processos que estavam empilhados na mesa de centro e levá-los até o escritório. Ainda precisou recusar as ligações de Hakudoushi cinco vezes até que o sócio lhe deixasse em paz com seu trabalho. Era apenas aquilo que precisava, trabalhar para recuperar todo o tempo perdido com aquele inconveniente.

Quando o homem finalmente se permitiu um descanso de verdade, já era quinta-feira e estava em seu escritório, às 21h43min, trancado desde as 7h. Tinha passado a semana toda dentro daquela empresa, sem sair direito nem pra comer, se rendendo apenas depois das insistências de Hakudoushi. Esperava que já estivesse sozinho àquela hora da noite, mas ainda se impressionou quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta sem cerimônia.

Hakudoushi entrou meio desinteressado. Estava com uma aparência cansada também, mas não tão lastimável quanto a de Sesshoumaru. Já tinha se livrado do terno, do colete e da gravata; a camisa social já estava por fora da calça e tinha as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Diferente do amigo, que apenas tinha se livrado do terno, enquanto todos os botões da roupa estavam devidamente presos assim como a gravata.

– Você foi despejado do seu apartamento e está morando aqui agora? – Hakudoushi perguntou, sentando-se confortável numa das poltronas diante do gabinete do sócio.

– Você já devia ter ido embora. – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente, o olhar distante, desinteressado até mesmo nos papéis que estava olhando momentos antes.

– Muito sensível da sua parte. – o dono dos olhos lilases disse, girando na cadeira de couro. – Não fique até tarde demais. Amanhã tem uma audiência marcada pras 14h. Tente estar inteiro.

O Taisho não precisou responder. Hakudoushi também não se importou em despedidas formais ou animadas, estava cansado demais até para lidar com o ótimo humor de Sesshoumaru.

Parecia que para compensar o domingo que dormira demais, ele estava dormindo de menos aquele tempo todo. Tinha noites que dormia só uma hora, e ainda passava o dia todo trabalhando, dentro e fora do escritório. Afinal, era o jeito de esquecer aqueles meses que tinham sumido de sua memória. Entretanto, algumas poucas coisas tinham voltado, de uma maneira bem vaga ainda, como cenas da festa surpresa estúpida de aniversário, ou do casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome. Mas sobre a tal de Rin… ainda não havia nada.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente, e se levantou. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, andou até as enormes janelas de vidro que iam do chão até o teto da sala, dando uma visão belíssima do centro da cidade, especialmente durante a noite. Depois de fitar as luzes nas ruas e nos prédios, levantou a cabeça mais alto e fitou as luzes do céu. Como sempre, era quase impossível se ver estrelas no céu noturno do centro de Tokyo, entretanto, algumas poucas estrelas ainda conseguiam se destacar em meio à luminosidade da cidade. Por alguns momentos, ficou muito interessado em uma estrela em particular, e depois de muito forçar a vista, teve a impressão de desenhar uma linha imaginária através dela, ligando estrelas com a luz mais fraca, ou que nem estavam lá, mas ele sabia que estariam.

– Escorpião… – deixou que a voz saísse de sua garganta sem nem se dar conta, e logo a imagem completa da constelação tinha surgido em sua mente. – Antares…

Subitamente a cabeça dele tinha começado a doer, ou talvez já estivesse doendo há muito tempo, mas ele só tivesse percebido naquele momento. Havia uma jovem com ele, na irritante festa de aniversário, não dava pra lembrar exatamente da imagem dela, mas a voz era a mesma que vinha lhe sussurrando há tantas noites a fio, coisas que ele nem sabia se tinha ouvido antes do acidente.

– Eu preciso dormir… – disse a si mesmo, balançando a cabeça e voltando até o gabinete. Só podia estar ficando louco lembrando aquelas coisas, e elas iam lhe deixar ainda mais louco. A única coisa que precisava fazer pelo resto da vida era trabalhar muito e esquecer o que lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Empilhou os papéis no canto da mesa e viu alguns últimos que estava terminando de ler quando Hakudoushi entrara na sala. Tirou a caneta do bolso e assinou rapidamente na linha pontilhada, em três folhas diferentes. Então, ficou uns minutos observando a própria assinatura…

– Bonita… mas ninguém nunca entende… – falou, com uma voz feminina se repetindo na sua cabeça com aquela mesma frase.

Ele ficou parado mais alguns minutos, pensando na frase que simplesmente escapara de seus lábios. Jogou a caneta sobre a mesa e deixou os documentos do jeito que estavam, pegando o terno e saindo da sala a passadas largas. As luzes no caminho eram fracas, e logo ele alcançou o elevador privativo. Sem ninguém no prédio inteiro, foi rápido chegar até o térreo, e encontrar apenas os dois seguranças noturnos. Não se importou em se despedir, apenas saiu praticamente correndo e entrou no carro, ligando o mais rápido que podia e acelerando para se afastar do prédio.

Quando ele saltou do carro, já na garagem de seu apartamento, travou o veículo e seguiu até o elevador. Em poucos minutos, as portas se abriam e quando ele estendeu um pé para subir, sentiu um leve tremor. Mas também não estava certo se tinha sido um pequeno terremoto ou se apenas tontura pela dor de cabeça que sentia, o fato é que lembrara mais uma vez daquela voz, repetindo-se em sua cabeça e comentando um terremoto em Shinjuku. Ao estender a mão para apertar o botão do seu andar, ficou fitando intensamente o próprio pulso, quase como se quisesse ver através da manga da camisa social.

Enquanto o elevador subia até o andar do seu apartamento, pela primeira vez que conseguia lembrar em toda a sua carreira de advogado, e talvez, até mesmo, sua vida toda… estava considerando seriamente a possibilidade de entrar de férias. Mais situações como aquela e vozes estranhas em sua cabeça, sabia que certamente enlouqueceria.

Ao entrar no apartamento, deixou a pasta e o terno sobre o sofá da sala de estar e já seguiu para o quarto desabotoando as mangas da camisa. Depois de um demorado banho quente, precisou se jogar na cama e rezar para dormir, simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o tal terremoto em Shinjuku, e não sabia por que. Provavelmente, se dormisse iria sonhar com aquele maldito terremoto e não teria paz pela próxima semana. Depois de rodar na cama por pelo menos meia hora, finalmente sua cabeça pareceu esfriar um pouco e raciocinar melhor… qual fora a última vez que tivera notícias sobre um terremoto em Shinjuku? Certamente, devia ser em algum período entre o início do caso da Toudai e o seu acidente, já que desde que acordara não tivera notícias como aquela, e mesmo que terremotos tivessem acontecido, ele estava tão ocupado com o trabalho que jamais teria tempo de olhar o jornal.

Completamente confuso e impaciente sobre aquela informação, se levantou e seguiu até o escritório, a uma porta de distância do seu quarto. Sentou-se diante do computador e esperou alguns minutos até que ligasse. Foi questão de mais uns poucos minutos até que encontrasse a informação que precisava, num site de notícias locais. Se aquele site estava certo, tinham acontecido três terremotos em Shinjuku especificamente… um no ano anterior, do qual Sesshoumaru nem lembrava direito, já que estava em Nagoya na época. E os outros dois, um cerca de três semanas depois do seu acidente, e o outro, uma semana antes de sair do hospital, quando já estava consciente.

O homem se recostou na cadeira e continuou encarando as informações que tinha encontrado. Por que se lembrara tão fortemente de um simples terremoto em Shinjuku? Poderia ser realmente impossível saber quanto àquele que ocorrera durante seu estado de coma, mas os outros dois pareciam tão pouco prováveis que ele estava ficando incrivelmente mais confuso do que quando não sabia das informações. E pra variar, aquilo estava apenas lhe rendendo mais dores de cabeça. Estava começando a considerar seriamente a idéia de voltar ao hospital e fazer os exames de rotina que Ayame tinha requisitado quando ele se recusou a ficar mais tempo internado. Talvez com os exames, descobrisse um jeito de acabar com aquelas dores de cabeça. Porém, pisar naquele hospital era a última coisa que queria voltar a fazer.

Apenas mais alguns minutos forçando a mente para lembrar-se de alguma coisa e a cabeça voltou a doer. Massageou as têmporas demoradamente, girando lentamente na cadeira de um lado a outro. Estranhamente, só conseguia se convencer de que a maioria das coisas das quais se lembrava não tinha acontecido num período de tempo em que ele estava consciente. E a mais singular e mais forte delas era aquela voz familiar se repetindo em sua mente. Se a tinha ouvido antes do acidente… queria entender por que a esquecera.

Por mais vinte minutos, continuou sentado naquela cadeira, fitando um ponto fixo no nada entre seu rosto e a janela do escritório. A dor de cabeça não voltou, mas algumas frases dispersas tinham aprendido a tomar a sua mente quando não estava imersa em trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe exigisse concentração. Ele não podia ficar com a mente em branco, ou em completo silêncio, sempre havia uma voz intrometida lhe fazendo companhia.

Quando ele finalmente voltou para a cama para dormir, pela primeira vez, não se preocupou em acionar qualquer alarme, do celular ou do relógio. A vontade de trabalhar na manhã seguinte praticamente não existia, e talvez fosse uma boa idéia voltar ao hospital, mesmo que não quisesse colocar os pés lá de novo… não tinha uma razão plausível para tal. Não tinha uma razão…

_Já são cinco meses, Sess…_

Sess…? Não conseguia lembrar ninguém que o chamasse por qualquer apelido além de Hakudoushi com aquele ridículo "Sesshy". E por que tudo estava tão escuro? Já passara tempo demais naquela escuridão… e não havia nada mais nela além de um _som_. Um som reconfortante, que sempre estava lá.

_Não posso ficar aqui esperando que abra os olhos…_

Por que não podia abrir os olhos? Precisava abrir. Se não os abrisse…

_Você não vai mais acordar pra mim_.

Havia uma sensação nova dentro de si, e ele não sabia o que era. Não se lembrava de ter sentido aquilo antes em toda a sua vida. Mas aquele tom melancólico só tornava a escuridão ainda mais angustiante. E ele estava tão distante.

_Adeus, Sesshoumaru_.

Era ali. Era exatamente naquele momento que tinha que abrir os olhos. Mas infelizmente, tudo continuava escuro. A escuridão não lhe assustava, não saber onde estava também não importava. Mas pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida… o silêncio o estava incomodando. Não havia sua voz, não havia a voz de mais ninguém que pudesse lhe alcançar num lugar tão distante. Aquela única voz tinha se esvaído… completamente.

De um sobressalto, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o marcador do relógio digital no criado-mudo ao lado da enorme cama. Por um tempo, ficou completamente compenetrado em sua própria mente tão vazia e silenciosa. Não tinha assimilado nem a hora que o relógio marcava. Quando finalmente voltou aos seus sentidos, notando que o relógio marcava exatamente 9h13min, nem se importou de que já devia estar na empresa àquela hora. Simplesmente continuou deitado, como se mais nada no mundo importasse do que aquele momento.

– _Tarde demais…_ – as palavras saíram tão espontaneamente de seus lábios que só se deu conta delas ao ouvir a própria voz.

Pelos minutos que se seguiram, sem que ele pensasse em mais nada, o silêncio pairou em sua cabeça. Não havia mais aquela voz… o adeus de seus sonhos parecia definitivo, um adeus até mesmo para suas memórias. Ainda precisou de mais uns segundos pensativos para poder se levantar e decidir alguma coisa.

– Eu não disse adeus. – ele repetiu, pensativo.

Ainda não sabia exatamente de quem era aquela voz ou o que significava, embora o palpite fosse forte de que era da tal de Rin que todos se recusavam a lhe explicar quem era. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se, tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa. Àquela altura, o silêncio lhe incomodava mais do que tudo. Ignorou as ligações para o celular e o desligou o mais depressa possível, o que sabia que provocaria interrogações imensas em Hakudoushi e o faria provavelmente colocar a polícia para procurá-lo, acreditando num possível seqüestro. Mas nem aquilo foi o suficiente para desviá-lo de seu foco. Ao entrar no carro estacionado na garagem do prédio e sair deste, seguiu um caminho pouco conhecido e completamente incomum: até o hospital em que estivera internado por mais de sete meses.

Não havia nenhuma consulta marcada e não era qualquer caso que pudesse ser chamado de urgente, mas precisava tirar algumas coisas a limpo ou enlouqueceria. Precisava mesmo, no fundo, ouvir aquela voz uma vez mais.

Teve uma sorte absurda quando entrou no hospital e seguiu até o balcão da recepção na clínica para ver que Ayame estava assinando algumas fichas e entregando para a enfermeira do outro lado do balcão. Uma das assistentes voltou a atenção para Sesshoumaru para atendê-lo, mas ele dispensou a ajuda e seguiu até a médica conhecida.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama. – a ruiva piscou duas vezes, quase deixando a ficha que segurava cair de tanta surpresa. – Que… surpresa. O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sente-se mal?

– Eu achei que… podia fazer os exames de rotina que pediu. – ele respondeu a primeira e mais óbvia coisa que surgiu em sua cabeça. Não era mentira que queria colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas na situação em que estava, não havia nenhum remédio que fosse ajudá-lo, e sabia daquilo.

– Claro. – respondeu Ayame, e mesmo que Sesshoumaru não fosse um mestre em decifrar emoções, teve a impressão de que o tom dela foi levemente decepcionado. – Já que é um homem ocupado, venha comigo, vou providenciar para que faça uma bateria agora mesmo.

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a seguiu. As próximas horas que se seguiram foram irritantes e cheias de exames e perguntas chatas, e o fizeram quase se arrepender de ter ido até ali. Mas havia apenas uma última coisa que precisava saber, e queria descobrir aquele fato o quanto antes.

Com o término dos exames, Ayame o encontrou novamente, com a sua ficha de paciente preenchida, adicionando algumas informações enquanto conversava com ele e lhe fazia perguntas rotineiras.

– Bom, assim que os resultados dos exames saírem, eu lhe informo. Mas pelo que posso ver, está tudo em perfeita ordem, Sesshoumaru-sama. Não tem com o que se preocupar. – ela disse e fez um último rabisco na prancheta, voltando os olhos para o homem de pé a sua frente.

– Existe a possibilidade de se ter memórias quando a pessoa está em estado de coma?

A pergunta surgiu tão de repente que Ayame piscou três vezes até conseguir associar a pergunta por completo. Imaginava se o próprio Sesshoumaru tinha pensado nela antes de falar ou se tinha saído de surpresa, mas a expressão dele era tão séria e compenetrada que ele definitivamente tinha pensado naquela questão por um longo tempo, o que a deixou ainda mais curiosa.

– Por que pergunta isso? – Ayame fez questão de perguntar, franzindo o cenho com a questão dele, mas claro, devia saber de longa data que Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de dar motivos pessoais ou explicações pertinentes a ninguém. Não se surpreendeu quando ele ficou calado, movendo-se apenas para colocar as mãos nos bolsos. Ela pigarreou um pouco e continuou a falar. – Não é comprovado cientificamente. Mas muitas pessoas acreditam que se conversarem com pacientes em estado de coma, eles vão ouvir e voltar à consciência. Muitos parentes e pessoas queridas costumam fazer isso quando alguém importante fica nesse estado grave, mas confesso que a maioria deles desiste depois de um tempo, infelizmente, até nesses casos a esperança pode desaparecer.

Sesshoumaru ia perguntar outra coisa imediatamente, mas sua voz foi detida no meio do caminho quando a última sentença de Ayame soou: "até nesses casos a esperança pode desaparecer". A médica ficou em silêncio também, e quando desviou os olhos de Sesshoumaru, pensando em se despedir e sair, a voz dele voltou a invadir o local.

– Alguém falou comigo?

Daquela vez, a ruiva engoliu em seco. Depois das palavras melancólicas que Rin tinha lhe dito sobre Sesshoumaru continuar adormecido, do fato de ele ter se esquecido dela, e a possibilidade da amiga já estar tendo uma nova vida em Kyoto… não sabia se era uma boa idéia responder aquela pergunta a Sesshoumaru, como aquilo podia afetar a vida dele ou a de Rin… mas não custava nada tentar e torcer um pouco pela felicidade da outra – e tinha a forte impressão de que a felicidade dela dependeria do que Sesshoumaru descobrisse sobre o pouco tempo que passaram juntos.

– Eu sei que não se recorda, Sesshoumaru-sama. E vou apostar as minhas cartas que estou fazendo bem em lhe contar. – Ayame sorriu levemente, mas a expressão de Sesshoumaru continuava a mesma, completamente neutra. – Durante cinco meses, Rin-chan acompanhou o seu estado de perto, sempre esteve ao seu lado, esperando que a ouvisse, mas bem… acho que a esperança dela se foi também.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio pairou na sala, e Ayame não teve a felicidade nem de descobrir o que Sesshoumaru estava pensando através da expressão dele… ele era totalmente inexpressivo, frio e distante.

– Espero que tenha sido de alguma ajuda. – disse Ayame, depois de um rápido suspiro. – Eu preciso ir agora, Sesshoumaru-sama. Avisarei quando os exames estiverem prontos. Fique bem.

Ela deu um último sorriso amigável e então, afastou-se na direção da porta da sala. Saiu e fechou-a atrás de si, deixando o dono dos curtos cabelos prateados mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos mais uma vez. Não era muita surpresa para ele que fosse Rin a dona da voz que o perseguia desde que acordara… nem era muita surpresa o fato de que realmente devia estar lembrando as palavras que ela lhe dissera durante seu estado de coma. A maior surpresa, naquele minuto, era não apenas o fato de que apenas a voz dela prevalecia em sua mente, mas o simples fato de que ainda não conseguia lembrar quem era, ou qualquer momento que tivessem passado juntos.

Em mais um impulso completamente aleatório, ele saiu do hospital e seguiu direto para o carro, ainda completamente indisposto a ligar o celular para receber ligações de Hakudoushi ou de qualquer pessoa que tivesse ligação com a empresa. Ainda precisava fazer uma coisa antes de sequer pensar em voltar ao trabalho, e foi com esse pensamento fixo na cabeça que cruzou a cidade até um local que nem colocara os pés ainda. Demorou uns minutos tentando acertar o endereço, mas respirou aliviado ao parar diante da casa certa. Por um tempo indeterminado, ele ficou fitando a frente da casa demoradamente até se convencer de que não estava fazendo nenhum tipo de loucura. Queria voltar e seguir pra seu trabalho na empresa, mas sabia que se voltasse dali, se arrependeria depois – mesmo que fosse um homem sem o mínimo de arrependimentos, um sentimento estranho dizia que aquela seria a primeira vez.

Desceu do carro de uma vez e seguiu até a porta de entrada da casa. Tocou a campainha e logo escutou uma voz conhecida dizer que já estava indo atender.

A mulher abriu a porta apressada e parou de súbito ao ver a figura que estava do lado de fora. Sesshoumaru encarou a cunhada por um longo período de tempo até que ela recuperasse o sentido da fala.

– Se-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama…? – o nome do outro saiu com esforço dos lábios da morena. Definitivamente, a última pessoa que imaginava que tocaria a sua campainha era Sesshoumaru. – O… o que…?

– Posso entrar? – ele perguntou, o menos indelicado possível, e Kagome pareceu voltar aos sentidos depois do choque de recebê-lo como visita.

– Ah, é claro! Como não? Desculpe a grosseria. – ela deu espaço para que ele passasse. – Pode entrar.

Sesshoumaru passou pela morena e olhou o interior da casa. Era grande e confortável, definitivamente o tipo de casa decorada por uma mulher. Não sabia como Inuyasha conseguia conviver com tantas flores enfeitando o local e aquela cor de parede que beirava o rosa.

– Venha, sente-se. – Kagome o guiou até a grande sala de estar e indicou uma poltrona que fazia parte de um conjunto de sofás de couro beges. – Quer alguma coisa? Uma bebida?

– Não, estou bem. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, sentando no local indicado.

– Inuyasha não está em casa agora, queria falar com ele? – ela perguntou, sentando-se no sofá diante dele.

– Não. Inuyasha não me interessa. – ele disse, curto e grosso, como de costume. Kagome apenas sorriu sem graça diante da resposta, não fazia idéia do que ele podia querer ali. Até que uma idéia muito agradável surgiu em sua mente.

– Não teria vindo aqui por causa de…

– Posso ver seu álbum do casamento? – Sesshoumaru pediu, cortando a morena antes que ela chegasse à parte de Rin e possivelmente começasse a falar desenfreada. Pela cara compreensiva dela, devia ter pensado na possibilidade dele ter lembrado de Rin, o que não era verdade… ainda.

– Meu… ahn? – Kagome não conseguiu evitar a expressão totalmente confusa, e esqueceu por um segundo que ia perguntar sobre Rin.

– Seu álbum de casamento. – ele repetiu, mesmo a contragosto. – Quero vê-lo.

– Hm… claro. – com o cenho franzido, ela levantou-se do sofá e seguiu até o quarto. – Só um segundo… – disse, antes de desaparecer no corredor.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente recostou-se à cadeira e esperou pela volta da mulher. Ela demorou ainda mais de dez minutos para poder voltar com uma caixa vermelha de veludo, com feche dourado e um visor em cima que mostrava uma foto do casal.

– Aqui. – ela estendeu o álbum para o cunhado e sentou-se no sofá ao lado. – Sesshoumaru-sama… por que… agora?

Sesshoumaru pegou o álbum entre as mãos e abriu a caixa, deixando-a sobre a mesa de centro e pegando o álbum dentro dela. Deixou Kagome sem resposta por um longo período de tempo enquanto abria o álbum e passava as fotos do casal rapidamente. A mulher não insistiu em nenhuma explicação, apenas ficou observando-o e esperando a foto certa aparecer, e quase deixou um sorriso escapar quando parou exatamente na primeira foto em que Rin aparecia.

Ele ficou tanto tempo parado, só observando a foto, que Kagome quase teve vontade de dizer que havia mais fotos da moça nas próximas páginas, mas conteve o instinto e chamou-o de forma mais suave.

– Sesshoumaru?

– Hm? – ele desviou os olhos da foto para fitar Kagome. A figura da mulher pairava em sua cabeça e não precisara nem de ajuda de Kagome para descobrir quem ela era na foto. A sua cabeça estava começando a doer mais.

– Estava tão distraído aí… – Kagome sorriu e estendeu os braços para pegar o álbum de Sesshoumaru, sem nem esperar permissão. Passou algumas fotos rapidamente até parar em uma em particular e devolver a ele. – Aqui.

Assim que Sesshoumaru pousou os olhos sobre a foto, onde estavam apenas ele, Inuyasha, Kagome e a irmã, um par de palavras saiu da sua boca espontaneamente.

– Uma meia-foto.

– Hm? – Kagome piscou duas vezes, confusa.

– Nessa noite… ela disse que me mandaria uma meia-foto. – as palavras saíram tão espontaneamente dos lábios de Sesshoumaru que Kagome imaginou que ele estava imerso demais nas próprias lembranças para perceber que tinha falado tanto.

– Você está lembrando… – a mulher deu um sorriso contente, mas Sesshoumaru não respondeu à sua felicidade.

Naquele momento, a dor de cabeça dele aumentou um pouco mais e ele fechou o álbum, desviando os olhos das fotos e colocando-o de volta à caixa vermelha.

– Mas ela disse adeus. – Sesshoumaru completou, e daquela vez, Kagome teve certeza de que ele estava bem consciente das próprias palavras, enquanto entregava o álbum de volta a ela, encarando-a fixamente nos olhos. – Até a esperança pode sumir.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… – Kagome recebeu o álbum, um tanto quanto estática, e manteve os olhos fixos nele quando se levantou da poltrona.

– Obrigado pelo seu tempo. – ele disse, sem se importar em estar agradecendo a alguém, o que era muito incomum de sua parte.

Ele não esperou que ela o acompanhasse ou respondesse, passou pelo caminho entre os sofás e seguiu na direção da porta de saída. Foi apenas naquele minuto que Kagome percebeu o que estava acontecendo e jogou o álbum de fotografias de lado no sofá para seguir o cunhado. Alcançou-o bem antes dele chegar à porta de entrada.

– Ela não desistiu, Sesshoumaru! – Kagome disse, de uma vez, e aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para ele parar, mesmo que não tivesse se virado de volta para a mulher. – A Rin não perdeu a esperança em você, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Aquela sentença foi seguida por um silêncio quase sepulcral. Kagome talvez esperasse alguma resposta e Sesshoumaru esperasse uma continuação, mas ambos ficaram em silêncio por um período de tempo até que ela voltasse a falar.

– Infelizmente… ela já não podia mais suportar você dormindo aquele tempo todo, sem responder nada do que ela lhe falava. – a mulher completou, finalmente, e Sesshoumaru sentiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o coração falhar uma batida. Estranhamente, doía. – Eu não lhe contei nada sobre Rin porque aconteceu exatamente o que ela mais temia… que você acordasse e não se lembrasse dela, então isso seria pior do que ter ficado esperando seus olhos se abrirem. – mais um minuto de silêncio se seguiu e Kagome respirou fundo para poder completar. – Eu preferi não acender de novo as esperanças dela… mas queria muito que você fizesse isso.

Mais alguns minutos angustiantes de silêncio por parte de Sesshoumaru. Como Kagome queria que ele dissesse que estava indo até Kyoto para buscá-la, mas era pedir demais até para um sonho.

– Ela faz residência agora no Hospital Mizushima… em Kyoto. – aquelas foram as últimas palavras esperançosas de Kagome, quando o homem finalmente voltou a andar e estendeu a mão para o trinco da porta.

– Até outro dia, Kagome.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Kagome suspirou derrotada, voltando para a sala, com um pensamento de "não custa nada tentar" na cabeça. Na cabeça de Sesshoumaru, entretanto, os pensamentos estavam ainda mais confusos… pensamentos demais para uma mente só suportar, o que só fez aumentar a sua dor de cabeça. Havia um completo turbilhão de memórias invadindo sua cabeça, momentos simples e significantes… momentos que ele não conseguia imaginar como havia esquecido.

Andou a passos tão apressados que estava praticamente correndo. Entrou no carro e fechou a porta com força, ligando-o e passando a primeira marcha para sair do lugar. Mesmo dirigindo, pegou o aparelho celular e o ligou. O aviso de chamadas perdidas surgiu imediatamente e ele as ignorou. Quando ia discar o novo número, o celular tocou e ele conseguiu atendê-lo por acidente.

– O que foi, Hakudoushi?

– _Sesshy! Finalmente consegui falar com você! Onde inferno você se meteu?_

– Não vou pra empresa hoje. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, parando no sinal vermelho.

– _Não era pra ir pra empresa mesmo, era pra ir pro tribunal. Você tem uma audiência hm… dez minutos atrás._ – o homem respondeu do outro lado da linha.

– Você pode cuidar dela pra mim. Tenho uma coisa mais importante pra resolver agora. – ele respondeu, acelerando o carro quando o sinal ficou verde.

– _Mais importante que seus casos? Impossível! _– Hakudoushi deu uma risada exagerada do outro lado, até que ele parou de súbito, como se a ficha tivesse caído. – _Não me diga que…_

– Tchau, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru não esperou que ele terminasse de falar, nem deu chance para isso, simplesmente desligou o celular e se preocupou em discar outro número. Esperou alguns toques até que atendessem do outro lado, e não esperou que a voz feminina terminasse o cumprimento. – Quero reservar um vôo ainda hoje para Kyoto.

Infelizmente, o próximo vôo disponível só saía na tarde daquele mesmo dia, às 18h, e não teve muita escolha senão voltar para o apartamento e esperar. Por mais incrível que pudesse soar, até mesmo para o próprio Sesshoumaru, não estava com cabeça para trabalhar naquele dia. Na verdade, sua cabeça não pensava em mais nada além daqueles três meses de memória que tinham voltado como uma pancada muito dolorosa. E o que piorava ainda mais a dor de cabeça era como tinha demorado a acordar… lembrar… e principalmente, como pudera esquecer.

Não teve muito com o que se distrair durante o tempo restante. Só sentiu o peso em sua cabeça diminuir quando desembarcou no aeroporto de Kyoto, a noite já cobrindo o céu, poucas estrelas conseguindo se sobressair diante da iluminação artificial da cidade grande. Àquela altura, não havia mais volta… e ele não pretendia voltar.

**xXx**

O relógio marcava 20h em ponto quando Rin concluiu o expediente. Seguiu até o vestiário e pegou suas coisas no armário, colocando um sobretudo bege por cima da roupa completamente branca e colocando o jaleco dentro de uma bolsa de papel. Pegou a bolsa tira-colo também bege e passou a alça por cima do ombro, sentindo o peso de seus objetos pessoais cansarem-lhe ainda mais. Tinha passado dois dias direto de plantão e só tirara alguns breves cochilos. Precisava voltar para seu apartamento e aproveitar o sábado de folga.

Saiu do hospital despedindo-se de alguns conhecidos com breves acenos e sorrisos, mas só se sentiu bem mesmo quando chegou fora do prédio e pôde respirar o ar puro da noite. Mesmo depois de tantos meses terem se passado… e mesmo que tivesse estudado para ser médica durante seis anos de sua vida, não conseguia evitar ficar incomodada com o ambiente do hospital, especialmente toda vez que sabia de novos pacientes em coma. Fitou o céu por um minuto e depois sorriu, correndo através do estacionamento para chegar à avenida e pedir um táxi.

Ainda eram oito da noite, portanto ainda havia uma movimentação considerável na rua e demorou um pouco até ver um táxi e estender o braço para parar. Não adiantou muito das três primeiras tentativas, mas finalmente, na quarta vez, um deles parou no meio fio, e ela ainda precisou correr um pouco para alcançar o lugar que ele tinha estacionado. Ao abrir a porta para entrar, porém, seus olhos travaram completamente ao encarar o outro lado da rua. Sentiu a alça da bolsa de papel escorregar pelos seus dedos e bater no chão, ignorou o chamado do motorista do táxi, pedindo que ela entrasse que ele precisava trabalhar… todos os sons silenciaram naquele momento e ela não se importou quando o homem se esticou para fechar a porta de novo e acelerar o carro, deixando-a para trás, ainda em seu estado completamente estático.

Rin não se moveu, e não queria fazer aquilo para descobrir que a sua visão era apenas produto de sua imaginação. Os lábios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos em surpresa e a mão dela começou a tremer. Ele estava lá… como uma miragem perfeita… nada parecia se colocar diante dele para bloquear-lhe a visão, nenhuma pessoa tinha escolhido passar pela frente dele. Os cabelos prateados ainda estavam curtos, mas alcançavam os olhos e o pé do pescoço em várias camadas. Os olhos dourados tinham um brilho singular do qual ela não lembrava, e a encaravam fixamente. Vestia um terno preto por cima de uma camisa bege de gola, calça social e sapatos também pretos, com uma das mãos no bolso da calça. Eles estavam separados pela avenida movimentada, mas ela ainda teve a impressão de que pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, vira um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios dele… não imaginava que veria aquele sorriso discreto nunca mais.

Sem que percebesse, um par de lágrimas escorreu de seus olhos e só depois de alguns minutos que notou o rastro frio no rosto. Levantou a mão para tocá-lo e percebeu que realmente eram lágrimas. Quando pensou em atravessar a rua para alcançá-lo, ele virou para o lado e começou a andar na para o lado direito, passando por várias pessoas.

– Não… Sess… – Rin não contou história, voltou-se para o mesmo lado que ele se virara e começou a praticamente correr, olhando para o outro lado da rua, esbarrando em todas as pessoas e obstáculos que tinha no caminho, mas se recusando terminantemente a tirar os olhos dele e descobrir que ele desaparecera.

A quantidade de pessoas do outro lado da rua aumentava, e ele começava a se perder entre elas. O desespero de Rin aumentou e ela finalmente alcançou uma faixa de pedestre, com o sinal aberto para que um pequeno grupo de pessoas atravessasse. Ela adiantou-se para correr ainda mais rápido pela passagem e alcançar a outra rua. Ele não estava mais lá… ela olhou desesperada para todos os lados, e na pressa, conseguiu vislumbrar os cabelos prateados seguindo em frente, depois de dobrar a esquina. Não se importou com as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto, queria só confirmar que ele não era uma ilusão… mais um sonho atrás do qual corria desde que chegar a Kyoto. Por semanas a fio, estivera esperançosa de que Kagome lhe ligasse falando que ele acordara, que se lembrava dela… mas a notícia não chegara. Por semanas, acordara achando que era a vez dele dizer que estava na hora dela acordar… mas ele nunca estava ao seu lado. Aquela visão… não podia ser tão boa para não existir.

Ela correu tanto que perdeu seu alvo de vista, a visão embaçada por algumas lágrimas. Sentiu a respiração ofegante e parou de correr ao alcançar um pequeno parque cercado de gramados verdes e árvores de cerejeira ainda por desabrocharem. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e desistiu de erguer o rosto para procurá-lo ao redor. Agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca que era apenas uma ilusão… uma ilusão traiçoeira.

Depois de recuperar o ar, ficou de pé, atraindo olhares de algumas pessoas, particularmente crianças que perguntavam aos pais porque ela estava chorando. Rapidamente, enxugou o rosto com a costa da mão e respirou fundo. Restava-lhe apenas voltar ao apartamento, deitar em sua cama e enterrar a cabeça nos travesseiros, pensando como fora estúpida em acreditar que ele realmente acordara… depois de oito meses, que se lembrava dela… que tinha ido procurá-la.

Deixou que um sorriso simples surgisse em seus lábios e então, sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo, paralisando-a novamente, da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Um toque gentil em sua mão provocara tudo aquilo… e quando a outra pessoa segurou sua mão com firmeza, prostrada bem atrás dela, tão perto que quase conseguia sentir a respiração do outro lhe tocando os cabelos, ela sentiu o coração falhar inúmeras batidas.

Ele levantou a mão dela lentamente, apontando-lhe o céu, especificamente um conjunto de estrelas.

– Está vendo aquela estrela mais brilhante?

A voz sendo pronunciada bem perto do seu ouvido foi o suficiente para que inúmeras lágrimas escorressem do canto dos olhos dela, e precisou conter alguns soluços para concordar quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça. Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta quando sentiu o outro braço dele envolvendo-lhe pela cintura para puxá-la para perto, segurando-a com firmeza, quase como se ele estivesse prevendo que ela fraquejaria e cairia sobre os joelhos.

– Ligue-a com esta outra, e siga o rastro até fechar a forma. – ele continuou falando, movendo a mão dela e apontando o dedo indicador para formar a figura. – Dessas três estelas, faça três linhas imaginárias puxando três extensões. Sabe que constelação é essa, Rin?

Ela pensou em responder, mas a voz estava embargada pelos soluços e só conseguiu acenar negativamente com a cabeça.

– Se chama o Serpentário. – ele completou. – Diziam que ele tinha tanto conhecimento na medicina que era capaz de ressuscitar os mortos. Zeus não pôde deixá-lo viver por isso… mas lhe reservou um lugar eterno no céu.

Rin apenas sentiu que mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, e daquela vez, estando tão perto de Sesshoumaru, sendo abraçada por ele, ouvindo sua voz, realmente sentiu que toda a força de suas pernas seria drenada e ela cairia ali mesmo, não fosse por ele lhe segurar. Ele abaixou o braço dela e a envolveu com o outro também.

– Se-Sess… Sess… – ela tentou chamá-lo, mas era difícil até mesmo pronunciar o nome dele completo com a voz embargada em choro.

– Sinto muito, estou atrasado. – disse Sesshoumaru, e lentamente, fez com que ela se virasse para ele, sem deixar de ampará-la com os braços. Havia tantas lágrimas saindo dos olhos dela que ela provavelmente não conseguia enxergar mais nada com distinção. – Espero que tenha reservado uma dança para mim.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu estender os braços para envolver a cintura dele o mais apertado possível, segurando o tecido do terno entre seus dedos com força, como se não quisesse que ele sumisse.

– Sesshoumaru! – ela conseguiu recuperar a voz, o som abafado pelo rosto dela estar escondido no peito dele. – Eu achei… eu realmente achei…

– Eu estou aqui, Rin. – ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e aproximou o rosto lentamente.

Quando suas respirações já se cruzavam, não esperou nem permitiu que ela tentasse falar alguma coisa. Deixou que seus lábios finalmente tocassem os dela, sentindo um gosto salgado acentuado por conta da grande quantidade de lágrimas que ela derramara. Um minuto pareceu uma eternidade, do mesmo modo que os oito meses pareceram um dia. Ao abrir os olhos castanhos de novo e encarar os dourados de Sesshoumaru, Rin teve certeza de que ele estava ali, que realmente a estava encarando, e ouviu as palavras mais simples e significativas que precisava ouvir depois daquele longo e cansativo _dia_.

– Estou acordado.

**Fim**

**Então, FINALMENTE eu vim postar o capítulo final desse fic, né? Acho que todo mundo quer me matar depois de tanta demora, peço mil perdões! Não foi necessariamente por falta de tempo, mas é que eu tive um surto de me afastar de Inuyasha por esse ano inteiro… acabei perdendo vontade de escrever fics do casal, sabe? Mas já recuperei e to de volta à ativa! Vou tentar colocar os outros fics no trilho também! Mas não garanto atualizações até o fim do ano porque tenho que fazer meu tcc!**

**Peço desculpas sinceras à Satiko por ter demorado tanto pra terminar o presente dela, e espero que ela me perdoe por isso, mas finalmente, está aí. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Agradecimentos especiais à **_Lis Winchester, SaintNis, Domina Gelidus, Lenita Hiko, queenrj, Hiwatari Satiko, fanzinha e Mylle Evans_**! Obrigada pelos comentários de todas, e responderei amanhã mesmo!**

**Obrigada a todos os que acompanharam e tiveram tempo de comentar e àqueles que acompanharam, mas não tiveram tempo de comentar também! E agradecimentos mais especiais ainda àqueles que tiveram paciência de esperar o final do fic! Obrigada mesmo por acompanharem até aqui e esperarem!**

**Então, beijos a todos e até o próximo fic atualizado! São vocês leitores que fazem a nossa vida de ficwriters, realmente, obrigada!**

**Aos que gostaram do final e puderem comentar, deixarão uma autora muito feliz! :D Aos que não puderem comentar, muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui!**


End file.
